On ne dit pas fontaine
by pipersam
Summary: Un artefact que certains aurait aimé...


On ne dit pas fontaine…

**On ne dit pas fontaine…**

**Résumé : **Un artefact que certains auraient bien aimé…….

**Saison: **Début de la saison 7.

**Genre : **Aventure,

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est ma deuxième fanfic, n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions et des incohérences que vous aurez trouvé. J'ai eu un peu de mal à me sortir de cette fic, il se pourrait qu'il y quelques incohérences désolée.

Jack savourait la pêche dans son chalet dans le Minnesota. Le général Hammond leur avait accordé deux semaines de vacances. Après la semaine qu'ils venaient de passer, SG1 en avait bien besoin.

FLASHBACK

Salle de contrôle au SGC, Hammond regardait la porte désactivée.

**Hammond:**Toujours aucune nouvelle de SG1?

**Walter:** Non mon général, cela va faire bientôt deux heures que nous aurions du avoir un contact.

**Hammond:**Composez les coordonnées.

Walter s'exécuta et quelques secondes plus tard le vortex vers P7B512 se forma. Ils pouvaient voir à travers un des écrans de contrôle les images retransmises par la sonde.

**Walter:** Aucun signe de SG1, ni d'affrontement mon général.

En effet on ne voyait rien d'anormal, l'immense temple dans lequel se trouvait la porte avait l'air vide.

**Hammond**:Mettez moi en communication avec SG1.

**Walter:**C'est déjà fait mon général.

**Hammond:**Ici Hammond, SG1 répondez!

Aucune réponse. Walter faisait pivoter la caméra située sur le MALP sans apercevoir SG1.

**Hammond:** Revenez un peu à droite?Zoomez là (il pointa l'endroit du doigt.)

Ils virent alors un pied. Hammond se précipita vers le téléphone.

**Hammond:** Dr Fraiser, SG3 en salle de briefing immédiatement!!

La porte se désactiva alors et le général monta.

Lorsque l'équipe de secours franchie la porte, ils s'aperçurent que SG1 n'avait pas succombé à une attaque, le temple était vide comme les images du MALP l'avaient révélés.

Janet se précipita vers SG1 qui gisaient au sol. Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte d'arrière salle.

Il ne prêtèrent guère attention à ce qui recouvrait les murs. Janet pris le pouls de chacun.

**Janet**:Ils ont l'air d'être endormi ceci est très bizarre.

Mais depuis qu'elle travaillait au SGC, Elle savait que rien ne pouvait être bizarre. Tous les 4 furent mit dans des brancards et ramené sur terre immédiatement. Hammond les attendait en salle d'embarquement avec une équipe médicale.

**Hammond**:Que ce passe-t-il?

Il s'adressa directement à Janet.

**Janet**:Mon général, SG1 semblent être...(Elle marqua une pause)...endormis

**Hammond**:Endormis?

**Janet**:C'est bien cela, le rythme cardiaque est normal, la tension également. Je vais immédiatement commencer des examens.

**Hammond**:Bien docteur, prévenez moi dès que l'un d'entre eux sera réveillé.

Janet se rendit alors à l'infirmerie où elle commença ses examens aidée par les infirmiers.

Teal'c fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, Janet était en train d'analyser un échantillon de sang, une infirmière l'appela.

**Janet**:Teal'c, contente de vous voir éveillé, comment vous sentez vous?

**Teal'c**:Très bien Dr Fraiser. Pourquoi suis-je à l'infirmerie? Et O'Neill, Daniel Jackson et le major Carter?

**Janet**:Ils sont ici également toujours endormis ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle l'ausculta de nouveau pour ne constater rien d'anormal.

**Janet**:Et bien Teal'c je ne peux que vous laisser sortir, toutes mes analyses ne révèlent rien d'anormal vous êtes tous en parfaite santé. Je vais prévenir le général que vous êtes éveillé.

**Infirmier**:Dr, le colonel se réveille.

**Janet**:J'arrive.

**Teal'c**:Je vais le prévenir.

Le jaffa se rhabilla et sortit de l'infirmerie.

**Janet**:Colonel, comment vous sentez-vous?

**Jack**:J'ai dormi comme un bébé.

Janet sourit, SG1 allait parfaitement bien. Jack se leva alors cherchant du regard le reste de son équipe. Elle ne vit aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il sorte de l'infirmerie également. Elle lui expliqua qu'ils avaient tous dormi plusieurs heures et qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal hormis le fait qu'ils se soient endormis. Jack se revêtit puis se rendit au chevet de Daniel et Sam qui dormaient toujours. Il se pencha au-dessus de Daniel prés de son oreille gauche.

Janet ne s'aperçut de rien, occupée par ses analyses.

**Jack**(prenant une grande inspiration) : DEBOUT LA DEDANS ! ! !ALLEZ LA

MARMOTTE ! ! !

Daniel sursauta et fit un bond dans son lit se demandant soudain où il était ce qui fit rire Jack, Janet leva la tête de son microscope et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau.

**Daniel** (mettant ses lunettes): JACK ! ! ! ! ! !Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous prends ?

**Jack** : J'ai un petit creux, vous avez bien dormi ?

**Daniel** : Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi mais c'est très bizarre ! !

**Jack** : Que vous ayez bien dormi ?

**Daniel** : Jaaaack ! !

**Jack** : Le doc. a dit que nous pouvons sortir, nous sommes en pleine forme !

Janet ausculta alors Daniel et comme pour Teal'c et Jack ne trouva rien. Seule Sam dormait encore, Daniel et Jack sortirent alors de l'infirmerie afin de rejoindre Teal'c et Hammond. Janet devaient monter en salle de briefing dés que Sam se serait réveillée.

**Daniel**:Jack pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas laisser me réveiller seul?

Tous deux se dirigeait vers le mess avant d'aller en briefing, Jack mourrait d'envie de manger une tarte au citron.

**Jack**:Daniel, ne soyez pas jaloux, et puis je sais que vous adorez les tartes aux citrons.

A l'infirmerie, Janet avait préféré pousser les analyses de SG1, notamment celles de Sam. Elle

s'étonnait de ne pas la voir déjà réveillée comme les autres, surtout que ça n'était pas le genre de celle-ci.

**Infirmière**:Dr, le major se réveille.

Janet s'approcha Sam qui venait de s'asseoir sur son lit d'hôpital l'air étonné.

**Janet**:Sam, tout va bien?

**Sam**:Je me sens très bien mais pourquoi suis-je ici? Et...

**Janet**(ne lui laissant pas le temps de terminer sa phrase):Ils sont déjà sortis, ils nous attendent en salle de briefing.

Sam se changea et toutes deux montèrent rejoindre le reste de SG1 et le général.

**Sam**(en chemin):Vous dites que nous dormons depuis plus de 7 heures?

**Janet**:En tout et pour tout oui.

**Sam**:Et nous n'avons rien d'anormal?

**Janet**:Absolument rien, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui me gène, je suis en train de pousser mes analyses.

Lorsqu'elles franchirent la porte de la salle, tous se trouvaient à leur place habituelle.

**Sam**:Excusez moi mon général.

**Hammond**:Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez major, prenez place.

**Jack**(une fois Janet et Sam assises):Bien dormi Aurore? (De la belle au bois dormant pour les nuls)

Sam lui sourit, Daniel réprimanda Jack, Teal'c leva un sourcil et Janet et Hammond dissimulèrent leurs sourires.

**Hammond**:Bien, colonel pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé sur cette planète?

**Jack**: Mon général, nous sommes arrivés, le temple était désert, Teal'c et moi sommes allés

vérifier les alentours pendant que Daniel et Carter se penchait sur un espèce de...je sais pas quoi dans l'arrière salle où vous nous avez retrouvé.

Hammond fronça les sourcils, il voulait plus de détails visiblement.

**Daniel**:Lorsque Jack et Teal'c nous ont laissé, Sam et moi nous sommes directement dirigés vers cette arrière salle. C'était d'ailleurs fascinant puisque le temple était entièrement vide, aucune inscription sauf dans cette pièce.

**Jack**:Et quand nous sommes revenu, ils étaient tous les deux endormis, j'ai donné l'ordre de rentrer mais nous avons succombé à Morphée également.

**Daniel**:Jaaaaaaaack!!

**Jack**:Quoi?C'est bien ça non?

**Hammond**:Mais qu'y avait-t-il dans cette salle?

**Sam**:Sur l'un des murs se trouvait un appareil, Daniel et moi avons déduit qu'il s'agissait à première vue d'une machine fabriquée par les anciens. Elle était fixée au mur et était semblable à celle dont le colonel avait fait les frais il y a quelques années.

**Jack**:Génial, ils nous ont encore bourré le crane avec leur engin!

**Janet**:Je ne pense pas colonel, votre encéphalogramme n'a rien révélé d'anormal.

**Hammond**:Alors que vous est-t-il donc arrivée?

**Daniel**:Sam étudiait l'appareil pendant que je tentais de traduire les inscriptions sur les autres mur, il n'y avait rien d'autre dans cette pièce à part sur les murs.

**Daniel**:Puis Sam m'a appelé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la rejoindre que j'ai eu une incroyable envie de dormir et...

**Jack**:...nous sommes revenus une quinzaine de minutes après avec Tea'lc(Jack regarda le jaffa qui approuva d'un signe de tête) nous les avons trouvé allongé sur le sol, et à peine Carter et Daniel sortit de cette salle je me suis retrouvé dans le même état qu'eux.

**Tea'lc**:Moi aussi, j'ai vu O'Neill s'effondrer, j'ai tenté de rejoindre la porte pour vous prévenir et je me suis endormi.

**Hammond**:Dr vous dîtes qu'ils ont simplement dormi ?

**Janet**:Tout à fait mon général, ils sont en parfaite santé.

**Daniel**:Il s'agit peut être de l'équivalent du sarcophage?

**Jack**:Daniel vous avez pas autre chose, un sarcophage fixé au mur...il manquait les lits.

**Sam**:Je suis d'accord avec la théorie de Daniel, il se peut que nous l'ayons déclenché par inadvertance...

**Hammond**:Mais comment?

**Sam**:Il faudrait que j'étudie cet objet, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de le faire et la vidéo de Daniel ne contient que 15 minutes de vidéo, elle ne sera pas d'une grande utilité j'en ai peur.

**Hammond**:Négatif major, tant que vous ne saurez pas comment utiliser cette machine vous ne retournerez pas sur cette planète. Vous vous contenterez de ces 15 minutes. Dr je voudrais que vous poursuiviez vos analyses.

**Janet**:Elles sont en cours mon général.

Hammond se leva tous l'imitèrent.

**Hammond**:Bien SG1 rompez!!

**Jack**:Et la mission avec la délégation tok'ra et jaffa?

**Hammond**:SG2 vous remplacera, vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à la fin des analyses du Dr Fraiser.

Tous sortirent. Daniel et Sam se dirigèrent vers le labo de celle-ci, Janet retourna à ses analyses. Teal'c et Jack marchaient côte à côte dans le couloir silencieux.

**Tea'lc**:A quoi pensez vous O'Neill?

Le jaffa connaissait trop bien son ami.

**Jack**:Oh à rien...juste que Carter et Daniel vont passer leurs journées à analyser ces fichu 15 minutes de vidéo qui ne voudront sûrement rien dire et que nous sommes coincés ici.

Ils venaient de s'arrêter devant les quartiers de Teal'c.

**Jack**:Que diriez-vous d'une petite séance de sport?

Teal'c acquiesça comme à son habitude d'un signe de tête. Dix minutes plus tard, Jack courait sur un tapis pendant que Teal'c soulevait des poids.

**Jack**:Finalement Daniel n'a peut être pas tort, cet appareil pourrait bien être l'équivalent du sarcophage. Je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi en forme.

**Tea'lc**:Effectivement O'Neill.

Teal'c et Jack passèrent plus de deux heures dans la salle d'entraînement, ils firent même un match de boxe et Jack réussi à tenir plus de 10 minutes face à Teal'c au grand étonnement des deux hommes. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le labo de Sam, Daniel était en train de tourner sur sa chaise ses lunettes sur la tête et Sam repassait en boucle les fameuses 15 minutes de vidéos.

**Jack**:Je vois que vous avez bien avancé!  
**Daniel**(s'arrêtant en face de Jack et Teal'c remettant ses lunettes sur ses yeux):Rien absolument rien, on a des morceaux de phrases qui bout à bout ne veulent rien dire!  
**Sam**:Nous pouvons cependant confirmer que les anciens l'ont bien fabriqué.

Teal'c les regardait parler, son sourcil droit levé.

**Jack**:En tout cas, vous aviez peut être raison sur un point, cette machine nous a rendu en grande forme!!  
**Teal'c**:Effectivement, O'Neill a tenu 10 minutes à la boxe.

Tous deux regardèrent Teal'c étonnés.

**Jack**:Ben quoi?!C'est vrai!!

Le téléphone sonna alors, Sam décrocha.

**Sam**:Carter?...Bien nous arrivons...Janet nous demande à l'infirmerie.

SG1 se rendit alors à l'infirmerie, sans un mot sachant qu'à chaque fois qu'ils avaient été exposés à une quelconque technologie alien les choses avaient mal tournées.

**Jack**:Doc qu'avez vous trouvé?  
**Janet**:Absolument rien, et je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que vous repreniez du service.  
**Sam**:Mon colonel vous devriez lui dire.  
**Janet**:Me dire quoi?  
**Jack**:Ha Carter, inutile...(Janet le regarda alors avec insistance)...bon d'accord je me trouve en très grande forme...  
**Daniel**(lui coupant la parole):Il a tenu 10 minutes face à Teal'c pendant leur match de boxe!  
**Jack**:DANIEL!!  
**Sam**:Pensez vous que cet appareil pourrait fonctionner comme les bracelets que les tok'ra nous avaient demandé de tester?  
**Janet**:Non bien au contraire, il me semble que cet appareil est tout ce qu'il y a de plus bénéfique, et c'est bien dommage que nous ne pouvions pas l'étudier, vous n'avez rien trouvé de votre côté?  
**Daniel**:Rien du tout.

On entendit alors une voix dans le haut parleur.

**Voix**:SG1 est demandée en salle de contrôle!

Ils quittèrent alors l'infirmerie

**Hammond**:Vous voilà, nous venons de recevoir un message de la tok'ra, la rencontre était un piège leurs agents infiltrés sur place viennent de les contacter. Impossible d'avoir SG2.  
**Sam**:Mon père était avec eux?  
**Hammond**:Non, il a eu un empêchement de dernière minute, nous l'attendons d'une minute à l'autre.  
**Jack**:Le doc nous a donné le feu vert.  
**Hammond**:Très bien, SG1 allez vous préparer, vous partirez une fois Jacob arrivé.  
**Jack**:Ha!!On va botter les fesses de quelques serpents!!

Il avait tapé dans ses mains, aussitôt il regarda SG1 et Hammond. Sam souriait comme à son habitude, Daniel et Teal'c étaient déjà partis et Hammond cachait visiblement un sourire.

**Voix**:Voyageur en approche!!

Hammond et SG1 se trouvait en salle d'embarquement.

**Voix**:C'est le code d'identification de la tok'ra mon général.

**Hammond**:Ouvrez l'iris sergent.

L'iris s'ouvrit, aussitôt Jacob traversa le vortex. Il serra la main de Jack, Daniel et Hammond; puis salua Teal'c à la manière des jaffa et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

**Jack**:A ce qu'il parait vous revenez de loin?

Jacob baissa les yeux, signe que Selmac allait prendre la parole.

**Selmac**:Lorsque vos hommes ont franchis la porte, notre agent sur place venait d'être découvert et tué. Notre second agent nous a prévenu de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Jacob repris alors la parole.

**Jacob**:SG2 et emprisonné sur cette même planète si nous faisons vite nous pouvons les récupérer avant l'arrivée de Ba'al.  
**Jack**:Encore ce maudit serpent!!Il nous poursuit ma parole!!  
**Hammond**:Activez la porte!

Il ne prêta aucune attention à la remarque de Jack, même s'il avait l'habitude il trouvait son colonel "en très grande forme".

**Sergent**:Chevron 1 enclenché...Chevron 2 enclenché...Chevron 7 vérouillé.

La porte s'ouvrit avec la même habituelle intensité, SG1 et Jacob se dirigèrent alors vers la rampe.

**Hammond**:Bonne chance!!

Une fois de l'autre côté, ils se dirigèrent aussitôt vers la forêt.

**Jack**:Vous savez où ils se trouvent?  
**Jacob**:A une journée de marche dans cette direction.  
**Jack**:Alors ne perdons pas de temps...en avant mes scouts!!

Personne ne releva et tous se mirent en marche. Jacob et Jack devant puis Sam et Daniel qui discutaient toujours du temple des anciens et Teal'c qui couvraient leurs arrières.

**Daniel**:Si cette machine est réellement une version...disons plus humaine des sarcophages  
ça serait une découverte capitale.  
**Sam**:Je suis d'accord avec vous Daniel mais il nous est impossible actuellement de retourner sur cette planète et les pauvres images que nous avons ne nous apporterons rien de plus.  
**Daniel**:Pourquoi ne pas envoyer le MALP?! Je me demande pourquoi on ne l'a pas fait avant.  
**Sam**:Daniel n'oubliez pas que les inscriptions sur les murs ne suffiront pas, il faudrait que  
je sois en présence de cet objet pour l'étudier.  
**Daniel**:Vous avez raison...

Jacob et Jack s'étaient arrêtés, faisant signe de se baisser. Sans un bruit ils se regroupèrent armes en joue. A l'aide de gestes militaire, Jack leur dit qu'ils allaient encercler ceux qui les suivait. En quelques secondes, ils furent en place et Teal'c s'approcha afin de les intimider.  
Teal'c s'avança sa lance activée. Il s'aperçut alors que la personne qui les suivait été une femme. SG1 et Jacob baissèrent alors leurs armes et rejoignirent Teal'c.

**Teal'c**:Pourquoi vous suivez nous?

La femme baissa alors sa capuche et Teal'c pu voir le symbole de Ba'al tatoué sur son front.

**Femme**:Vous êtes de la tau'ri?  
**Teal'c**:Effectivement  
**Femme**:Mon nom est Ray'auc, mon mari vous attend à l'entrée du temple;son nom est Mich'ac.  
**Jack**:Ben alors lui il tombe à pic!!

Tous se retournèrent vers Jack qui haussa les épaules.

**Jack**:J'ai encore parlé tout haut n'est-ce-pas?  
**Jacob**:Ne perdons pas plus de temps.

**Daniel** :Nous vous remercions beaucoup !!

Ils se remirent en route, Ray'auc les regardant s'éloigner dans la forêt. Cette fois Jack était devant seul accélérant le pas de plus en plus. Sam derrière avec son père et Daniel et Teal'c fermant la marche.

**Daniel**:Vous ne trouvez pas Jack bizarre?

Teal'c tourna la tête vers Daniel, le sourcil gauche relevé.

**Teal'c**:Que voulez vous dire par là Daniel Jackson?  
**Daniel**:Je le trouve disons...particulièrement en forme.  
**Teal'c**:Je trouve aussi. Pensez-vous que cela puisse provenir de cet appareil?  
**Daniel**:Pour être franc Teal'c je n'en sais rien.

Tous deux se turent, Jack venait de hurler.

**Jack**:ALORS ON SE RAMOLLI!!  
**Sam**(murmurant):Papa tu es sur que les tok'ra ne savent rien sur l'artefact dont je t'es parlé?  
**Jacob**:Certain, Sam tu as l'air inquiète?  
**Sam**:Janet et moi avons quelques doutes sur les bienfaits de cet nouvelle technologie, elle continue ses analyses.  
**Jacob**:Tout le monde a pourtant l'air de bien aller.  
**Sam**:Le colonel n'est pas si...tu as sûrement raison après tout.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, Jack toujours en tête ne cessant de hurler de se dépêcher.

**Jack**:Bien camping ici pour la nuit!!Je prends le premier tour de garde!

La nuit passa sans encombres, l'équipe se relayant toutes les deux heures. Au levé du jour, Jack avait le dernier tour de garde et se chargea de réveiller tout le monde. Il se mit à siffler entre ses doigts de manière stridente. Daniel sursauta, Teal'c n'ouvrit qu'un oeil. Jacob et Sam se levèrent normalement.

**Daniel**:Jaaaaaaaaack!!

Soudain tous se retournèrent vers Jack sans un mot.

**Jack**:Quoi?  
**Sam**:Mon colonel vos cheveux?

Jack se toucha les cheveux levant les yeux.

**Jack**:Je vous remercie Carter ils sont toujours là.

Daniel voyant la mine de Sam prit le relais

.  
**Daniel**:Jack vos cheveux sont à nouveau châtain!  
**Jack**:Ha!Et bien heu...on récupère SG2 et on rentre! Nous ne devrions plus être loin de la pyramide maintenant.

Teal'c passa devant suivit de Daniel et Jack puis Sam et Jacob. Tous pensaient a ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Comme prévu un jaffa les attendait, par mesure de précaution Teal'c arma sa lance.

**Jaffa**:Vous pouvez baisser vos armes, je suis Mich'ac.  
**Teal'c**:Tek'Ma'Te Mich'ac  
**Mich'ac**:Tek'Ma'Te Teal'c, c'est un honneur.  
**Jack**:Les présentations sont faites?Allons-y pas de temps à perdre!!  
**Mich'ac**:Suivez moi, les gardes doivent être relevé d'ici quelques minutes.

Ils réussirent sans aucun mal à pénétrer dans la pyramide, l'architecture de celle-ci aidant beaucoup à se cacher.

**Jack**:Carter, Daniel vous nous trouvez des anneaux lorsqu'ils s'apercevront que nous sommes là il vaudrait mieux que nous n'ayons pas à séjourner encore dans cette jungle.  
**Sam**:Bien mon colonel.

Ils se séparèrent alors.

**Daniel**:Sam, que pensez vous de ce qui est arrivé à Jack?  
**Sam**:A vrai dire je n'en sais rien...il se pourrait que votre théorie soit la bonne est que cet appareil soit l'équivalent du sarcophage.  
**Daniel**:Dans ce cas pourquoi Jack a retrouvé sa couleur de cheveux?  
**Sam**:Il pourrait être bien plus puissant ce qui expliquerai notre sommeil prolongé donc il serait capable de régénérer les cellules mortes.  
**Daniel**:Oui...j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'effets secondaires.  
**Sam**:Moi aussi Daniel...

Sam restait pensive, elle doutait encore de l'utilisation réelle de cette machine. Un peu plus loin, le reste de SG1, Jacob et Mich'ac se dirigeaient vers la cellule de SG2.

**Jacob**:Ba'al n'est pas ici je suppose.  
**Mich'ac**:Il a été appelé après la capture de vos amis. Son arrivée est imminente il faut faire vite!

Jack ne disait rien, Jacob et Teal'c s'en étonnèrent. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la cellule, Jacob et Teal'c surveillaient les deux extrémités du couloir. Mich'ac ouvrit alors la porte, Jack entra et manqua se faire assommer par deux des membres de SG2.

**Jack**:Aye!!Alors c'est comme ça qu'on accueille son sauveur!!  
**Major**:Excusez nous colonel.  
**Jack**:Tout à l'heure les excuses et remerciements, nous sommes pressés allons-y!!...Daniel, Carter nous arrivons.

Sam donna la position des anneaux Tous sortirent, malheureusement ils tombèrent sur un groupe de 5 jaffas et n'eurent aucun mal à s'en débarrasser. SG2 en profita pour leur prendre leurs armes. Ils rejoignirent Daniel et Sam qui les attendaient prêt à activer les anneaux. Leur nouvel allié aurait pu les diriger mais Jack préférait garder un oeil sur lui, il ne faisait jamais  
confiance au gens de premier abord sauf pour Teal'c mais les circonstances avaient été différentes.

**Sam**(Dans le couloir arme au poing):Les voilà Daniel.

Ils entrèrent et tous se positionnèrent afin de partir grâce aux anneaux. SG2 et Mich'ac partirent en premier puis SG1 et Jacob les suivirent. Ils se retrouvèrent instantanément devant la porte des étoiles.

**Jack**:Daniel la porte!

Daniel activa la porte, et Sam entra le code du GDO. SG2 passa en premier puis Jacob Daniel et Sam. Teal'c salua le jaffa en remerciement et passa la porte. Jack lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et le suivit.

De l'autre côté, SG2 était déjà partit à l'infirmerie. Le général les attendait en bas de la rampe lorsqu'il vit passer Jack.

**Hammond**:Content que tout ce soit bien...(il aperçu les cheveux de Jack)...passé...Colonel pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe?  
**Jack**:Une petite couleur de cheveux pendant la nuit!  
**Hammond**:Colonel!!  
**Sam**:Mon général nous pensons que cela fait partie des effets secondaires de l'artefact des anciens.  
**Hammond**:Tous à l'infirmerie! Je veux un rapport complet le plus vite possible.

Ils sortirent laissant Jacob et Hammond. Jack en dernier grommelant entre ses dents.

Lorsque Jack passa la porte de l'infirmerie, Janet terminait ses prélèvement sur le reste de SG1.

**Jack**:Doc, vous avez du nouveau?  
**Janet**:Moi rien mais apparemment vous oui.

Elle prit le bras de Jack qui grimaça.

**Janet**:Sam vous n'avez vraiment rien sur cette vidéo?  
**Sam**:Rien qui puisse nous aider hélas.  
**Daniel**:Les seules inscriptions que j'ai pu traduire parle de l'arrivée des anciens sur cette planète pour y apporter...comment cela était-il décrit?  
**Sam**:...du renouveau...  
**Daniel**:Voila c'est ça.  
**Jack**:C'est bien joli tout ça mais pour mes cheveux?  
**Sam**:Janet vous que pensez vous d'une sorte de...régénérescence des cellules?  
**Jack**:C'est moi qui ne vais pas tarder à dégénérer!!  
**Teal'c**(regardant O'Neill avec insistance):Le major Carter parlait de Régénérer...  
**Jack**(levant la main devant le visage de Tea'lc):Je sais ce que voulait dire Carter Teal'c..c'était une blague!!

Janet regarda le jaffa qui compris aussitôt.

**Teal'c**:O'Neill j'ai entendu dans le couloir tout à l'heure des soldats parlant d'une tarte aux cerises!

Jack tapa dans le dos de son ami.

**Jack**:Bonne idée!!Allons nourrir junior!!

Ils s'éloignèrent et entendirent Tea'lc dire à Jack qu'il n'avait plus son symbiote et Jack répliqua que c'était un jeu de mot pour désigner son estomac. Daniel, Sam et Janet s'étaient déjà replongé dans le travail.

**Janet**:Ce qui confirmerai que son utilisation est identique à celle du sarcophage.  
**Daniel**:Mais pour Jack, cela s'est produit presque 48 heures plus tard.  
**Sam**:Le colonel n'est pas un goa'uld et puis comment savoir que cela ne s'est pas produit sur nous également.  
**Janet**:Il est vrai que les cheveux du colonel nous le prouve bien dans son cas mais dans le votre il faudrait que je pousse mes tests dans cette direction.  
**Daniel**: Je vais faire des recherches également voir si les inscriptions ne s'orienterait pas plutôt vers ce sujet.

Daniel sortit alors de l'infirmerie laissant les deux jeunes femmes à leurs expériences.

**Janet**:Sam, j'aurai un service a vous demander.  
**Sam**(inquiète): Bien sur que ce passe-t-il?  
**Janet**:Cassandra vous réclame depuis quelques jours, et ne veux pas dire pourquoi, pourriez vous passer la voir?  
**Sam**:Bien-sur, je l'emmènerai dîner ce soir...il faut que j'en parle au général.  
**Janet**: Merci beaucoup.

Elle se replongèrent dans leur travail, en fin d'après-midi Sam obtint une permission de sortie du général leur vie n'étant pas en danger malgré le peu d'avancement dans leurs recherches.

**Jack**:Où allez vous?

Sam venait d'entrer dans l'ascenseur en civil

**Sam**:Cassandra a demandé à me voir, le général n'y voit pas d'inconvénient.

Elle ne lui demanda pas de l'accompagner.

**Jack**:Et mes cheveux?  
**Sam**(les portes se refermaient):Ils seront encore la demain matin!

Elle lui sourit le laissant sans voix devant l'ascenseur. La jeune femme s'étonna également de sa réaction le sourire aux lèvres.  
19h au mess. Jack jouait avec son plateau l'air agacé.

**Jack**:Et dire que Carter est sûrement en train de dîner dans un bon restaurant!  
**Daniel**:Qu'est ce qui vous énerve le plus Jack qu'elle aille dans un restaurant où qu'elle ne vous ait pas demandé de l'accompagner?

Teal'c leva un sourcil, regardant Daniel puis Jack.

**Jack**:Daniel vous ne comprendrez jamais rien!

Daniel avait raison et Jack ne releva pas ce qui fit sourire l'anthropologue. Il cru d'ailleurs déceler dans le regard de Teal'c un certain amusement.

Au même moment chez Sam.

**Sam**:Alors, ta mère m'a dit que tu voulais me parler?

Elles étaient au salon face à face sur les canapés.

**Cassandra**:Lorsque j'ai demandé de tes nouvelles il y a quelques jours maman m'a dit que tu allais bien mais que tu avais beaucoup trop de travail pour venir me voir.  
**Sam**:Oui c'est vrai mais Cassie ce n'est pas pour ça que tu m'as fait venir?  
**Cassandra**:Je n'ai pas le droit de venir te voir au SGC...(elle baissa les yeux)

Sam s'approcha et lui prit les mains.

**Sam**:Cassie?Dit moi ce qui te préoccupe.  
**Cassandra**:Je...depuis 3 ou 4 jours je fais le même rêve...je te vois...avec moi puis tu disparais petit à petit.

Sam la prit dans ses bras.

**Sam**:Cassie voyons c'est impossible tu le sais bien.

Elle réfléchie ses rêves remontaient au moment où SG1 avait disparu quelques heures et retrouvés inconscients.

**Sam**:Cassie, ta mère a reçu un appel du SGC alors qu'elle était de repos?  
**Cassie**(baissant les yeux à nouveau):Oui...c'était le général.  
**Sam**:Inquiète tu as écouté?(la jeune fille acquiesça)tu vois maintenant que je vais bien.  
**Cassie**:Excuse moi de t'avoir dérangé.  
**Sam**:Ca n'est rien, j'ai pu prendre un peu l'air grâce à toi.

Elle eut soudain une brusque envie de sortir.

**Sam**:Va te préparer !!  
**Cassie**:Quoi?  
**Sam**:Fais ce que je te dit aller!Profitons de ma soirée de libre!!

Cassandra monta se changer surprise de la réaction de Sam. Ca n'était pas son comportement habituel, pourtant elle oublia vite ses doutes. Elles ne rentrèrent pas avant 3 heures du matin. Quelques heures plus tard, Cassandra se levait afin de préparer le petit déjeuner, Sam était sous la douche. Elle l'entendit alors courir dans la maison.

**Cassandra**:Sam?  
**Sam**:Cassie je dois y aller!!  
**Cassandra**:Sam...(elle la rejoignit au salon)...tu n'as même pas...

Sam était déjà partit, Cassie se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

Une fois au premier poste de contrôle au SGC, Sam présenta son badge.

**Sergent**:Bonjour Major.  
**Sam**:Ne me regardez pas comme ça sergent, c'est bien moi.  
**Sergent**:Excusez moi.

Elle continua pour arriver finalement à l'infirmerie. Toutes les personnes qu'elle avait croisé la regardait de façon inhabituelle. Janet, de dos, ne la vit pas immédiatement.

**Sam**:Janet!

Le docteur se retourna.

**Janet**(avec de grands yeux):Sam?  
**Sam**:C'est bien moi oui!!mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous!!  
**Janet**:Sam...vous...vous ne vous êtes pas regardé dans la glace ce matin?  
**Sam**:J'avoue que non mais...

Au même moment le reste SG1,prévenu de l'arrivée de Sam arriva.

**Daniel**:Sam??  
**Jack**:Ha!Carter?...

Il donna une tape sur l'épaule de Sam, s'arrêtant brusquement de parler en la voyant. Teal'c ne dit rien observant ce qu'il se passait.

**Sam**:Est ce que je vais pouvoir en placer une à la fin??

Sam inspira profondément, étonnée de perdre son calme si facilement. Tous la regardaient étonnés de sa réaction. Elle repris aussitôt le dessus.

**Sam**:Excusez moi  
**Jack**:A la jeunesse!!  
**Sam**(regardant son colonel):Mais oui!!  
**Jack**:Quoi qu'est ce que j'ai encore dit?!  
**Sam**:Daniel souvenez-vous les inscriptions!Elles parlaient de renouveau.  
**Daniel**:Ne me dîtes pas que...  
**Sam**:Oui c'est bien ça!!  
**Janet**:Ca explique bien des choses, effectivement!!  
**Jack**:Hey!!Je pourrais avoir une explication avec de vraies phrases?!  
**Teal'c**:Ce qu'essaie de dire le Major Carter, c'est que cette machine n'a rien de commun avec les sarcophages. Votre peuple appel ça la "Fontaine de Jouvence".

Jack surpris se tue.

**Daniel**:Exactement Teal'c!!

Jack pris un plateau et regarda son reflet.

**Jack**:Mmmm...c'est super j'ai l'impression d'avoir dix ans de moins!!  
**Janet**:Oui c'est à peu près ça colonel, vous avez du rajeunir de 10 ans en 48 heures.  
**Sam**:Alors j'ai un problème.  
**Janet**:Je ne comprends pas?  
**Sam**:Et bien disons que cet appareil fonctionne sur une période de 48H, au bout de celle-ci tout redeviens normal sauf que nous avons rajeunis de 10 ans environ. Il s'est encore passé 24H depuis et Teal'c, Daniel et le colonel n'ont pas rajeunis n'est ce pas?  
**Teal'c**:Effectivement.  
**Sam**:Janet les protéines de Jolinar affecteraient-elles le fonctionnement de cet appareil?  
**Janet**:Je ne peux pas vous le garantir sans savoir ce qui a contribué à ce...  
**Jack**:Cure de jouvence!  
**Sam**:Aujourd'hui je ne dois pas avoir plus de 20 ans?  
**Janet**:Comment pouvez vous être si précise?  
**Sam**:Le jour de mes 21 ans...(elle marqua une pause le sourire aux lèvres)...j'ai eu un accident...de moto...  
**Jack**(la coupant):...DE MOTO??  
**Sam**(sans se préoccuper):...sans gravité(précisa-t-elle)...qui m'a laissé une cicatrice. C'est en me levant ce matin que je me suis aperçu qu'elle avait disparu.  
**Daniel**:Je comprends mieux ce que nous trouvions de changé en vous à votre arrivée, je n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

Sam pris à son tour le plateau pour y voir son reflet.

**Sam**:C'est bien ça!  
**Janet**:Vous dîtes que contrairement aux autres vous n'avez pas cessez de rajeunir? Les protéines de Jolinar doivent agir en temps que catalyseur c'est pour cela que le processus ne s'est pas arrêté chez Sam.  
**Daniel**:Si vous rajeunissez toujours comment ce fait-t-il que vous ayez toujours en vous les ses protéines ?  
**Janet:**C'est une régénérescence des cellules et des tissus ce qui provoque le rajeunissement physique.  
**Sam:**Exact, ma mémoire et le reste sont intactes...  
**Teal'c:**Il faut retourner sur cette planète.  
**Jack:**T vous savez bien que ça va être difficile compte tenu de cette machine qui se met en route pour un oui pour un non.  
**Daniel**:Teal'c a raison, dans deux jours Sam aura à peu prés 10 ans et nous ne savons pas ce qu'il se passera deux jours plus tard encore.  
**Teal'c:**Tout à fait Daniel Jackson.  
**Jack:**Bon...Carter vous pouvez nous garantir que cette machine se mettra en route seulement si nous entrons dans cette salle?  
**Sam:**Oui je le pense.  
**Teal'c**: Je pourrais déjà entrer et tenter de voir s'il n'y a pas un moyen pour inverser les effets?  
**Sam:**Si tout ce passe comme la première fois vous n'aurez pas plus de 15 minutes Teal'c et vous perdrez encore 10 ans.  
**Jack:**Oui mais notre Jaffa préféré a presque deux fois notre age!  
**Teal'c**:Effectivement O'Neill.  
**Jack**:On peut tenter le coup...(il regarda sa montre)...les enfants briefing!!

Ils rejoignirent le général et leur firent part des récents évènements.

**Hammond**:Bien allez-y….ne vous exposez pas inutilement à cette machine.  
**Daniel**:Nous essayerons d'utiliser le MALP au maximum.

Ils s'étaient tous levé prêt à partir, Sam resterai avec Janet afin de continuer les tests.  
10 minutes plus tard, SG1 sauf Sam passait la porte. Janet et cette dernière étaient dans la salle de contrôle attendant les premières images.

**Sam**:Comme je l'ai dit à Daniel les images ne suffiront pas. Et Teal'c ne pourra pas rester indéfiniment dans cette pièce.  
**Janet**:Nous allons trouver une solution Sam.

Elle sentait un signe de faiblesse chez son amie ce qui l'étonna beaucoup, Sam n'était pas si défaitiste en temps normal.

**Sam**:Je l'espère..

**Janet**:Comment a réagi Cassandra ce matin?  
**Sam**:Je suis partie avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de me voir ,je vais l'appeler.  
**Walter**: Nous sommes en communication avec le colonel.

Sam pris place devant un moniteur Janet et le général à ses côtés.

**Jack**(juste devant la caméra du robot):A vous de jouer Carter.  
**Daniel**(a son tour devant la caméra):Sam je vais tenter de continuer les traductions sans entrer dans cette salle. Nous en apprendrons peut-être plus.  
**Voix Teal'c**:J'attends vos consignes major Carter.

Sam pris les commandes du MALP et le fit entrer dans la salle où se trouvait la technologie des anciens. Daniel suivit le robot pour s'arrêter juste devant la porte. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, Sam filma l'artefact sous tous les angles, cherchant un quelconque moyen d'inverser les effets.

**Hammond**:Dr Jackson vous avez appris quelque chose?  
**Daniel**:Pas encore.  
**Hammond**:Bien rentrez, vous repartirez lorsque nous en saurons plus.  
**Daniel**:Je reste si vous le permettez, je ne risque rien et je serai bien plus utile ici.  
**Teal'c**:Je reste avec Daniel Jackson.  
**Hammond**:Bien, Colonel?  
**Jack**:Je rentre j'ai faim et je préfère notre bon vieux mess aux rations.

Jack savait qu'il ne serait utile ni d'un coté ni de l'autre, il préféra rentrer soutenir son major.

Daniel continua ainsi ses traductions pendant plus de deux heures, Teal'c avait revisité les alentours du temple sans trouver aucun indice. La porte se réactiva, Teal'c était à peine de retour et trouva Daniel assis devant la porte de la petite salle, les jambes croisés toujours sur ses traductions. Ils entendirent la voix de Hammond dans leur récepteur.

**Hammond**:Du nouveau Dr Jackson, Teal'c?  
**Daniel**:Il me manque beaucoup d'éléments pour parfaire mes traductions...  
**Teal'c**:Rien aux alentours du temple également.  
**Hammond**:Bien rentrez, vous reviendrez demain.  
**Daniel**:Général...(La porte venait de se refermer.)...j'aurai aimé rester.  
**Teal'c**:Rentrons Daniel Jackson, vos premières traductions pourront peut-être aider le major Carter.

Ils composèrent les coordonnées de la terre et entrèrent le code dans leur GDO et passèrent à travers le flot de vague que formait le vortex.

Après un passage à l'infirmerie, tous deux se dirigèrent vers le labo de Sam. Celle-ci pianotait  
sur son ordinateur l'air impatiente. Ils entrèrent sans qu'elle s'en aperçoivent.

**Sam**:Ha j'en ai assez, il n'y a rien la dedans!!

Elle repoussa violemment son clavier.

**Teal'c**:Major Carter, est-ce que vous allez bien?  
**Sam**:Ho excusez moi je ne vous avez pas vu entrer. Du nouveau?

Un léger espoir illuminait son regard.

**Daniel**:Je suis navré Sam, rien qui ne nous aide sur le fonctionnement de cette machine. Les premiers écrits que j'ai pu traduire nous confirme déjà ce que nous savions et nous informe sur l'histoire du peuple de cette planète.

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus sur sa chaise, le regard perdu dans le vague.

**Teal'c**:Daniel Jackson et moi même devons y retourner demain, nous trouverons la solution.  
**Sam**(toujours dans ses pensées):Mmmm...un petit remontant me ferai le plus grand bien!!

Daniel et Teal'c la regardèrent étonnés.

**Daniel**:Pardon?  
**Sam**:Ben oui, j'irai bien me détendre un peu quelque part dans un bar!!  
**Jack**(qui venait d'entrer):Vous n'avez pas l'âge de boire Carter.

Janet était à ses côtés ainsi que le général. Sam repris alors ses esprits.

**Sam**:Excusez moi je ne sais pas ce qu'il ma pris de parler comme ça.  
**Jack**:C'est de son âge.  
**Hammond**:Dr?  
**Janet**:Je ne comprends pas moi-même...vous ne devriez pas avoir...ce genre de...  
**Sam**:Ce sont comme des absences c'est très bizarre.  
**Janet**:Votre état ne devrait être que physique, votre mémoire et votre esprit sont intacts.  
**Daniel**:Seulement le fait d'avoir été exposée et de continuer à rajeunir doit expliquer ces...  
**Teal'c**:Absences.  
**Daniel**:oui voilà merci Teal'c.  
**Hammond**:Un peu de repos fera du bien à tous. Debriefing demain 8H30.

Il sortit accompagné de Janet.

**Jack**:Carter vous devez vous reposez!!  
**Sam**:Mon colonel, demain j'aurai à peu près 15 ans si nos calculs sont exactes.  
**Jack**:Et alors?Vous aurez encore le temps de travailler sur cette vidéo.  
**Sam**:J'irai dans quelques minutes.

Jack regarda sa montre, il était plus de 23H.

**Jack**:Soyez au lit à 23H30 jeune fille !!.

Il réussit à arracher un sourire à son major et sortit. Sam se replongea sur son ordinateur.  
Le lendemain, Daniel se leva aux aurores, il voulait terminer d'entrer les textes  
de la veille sur son ordinateur. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, il alla rejoindre Sam, sachant  
qu'elle était déjà dans son labo.

**Sam**:Ha Daniel, vous êtes déjà là?Je ne sais toujours pas comment cette machine est alimentée y a -t-il quelque chose dans vos traductions?  
**Daniel**:Non mais Sam...vous...  
**Sam**:Daniel j'ai 15 ans je le sais!!  
**Daniel**:Justement non, vous n'avez pas rajeuni.

Elle se leva brusquement regardant son reflet.

**Daniel**:Les effets se sont peut être arrêtés?  
**Sam**:A dire vrai je ne suis plus sur de rien aujourd'hui.

Ils sortirent en direction de l'infirmerie. Janet venait d'arriver.

**Janet**:Et bien je vous avoue n'avoir aucune explication.  
**Sam**:Je ne pense pas que tout soit terminé...  
**Daniel**:Expliquez vous?  
**Sam**:Je le sais c'est tout.

Jack et Teal'c entrèrent alors. Jack allait parler mais Teal'c le devança.

**Teal'c**:Major Carter vous n'avez pas rajeuni!  
**Jack**:Aussi!mais Carter ne vous avais-je pas dit d'aller dormir?Vous avez des valises sous les yeux!!

Aussitôt Sam et Janet se regardèrent.

**Jack**:Quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai encore dit?  
**Janet**:Je comprends mieux maintenant...  
**Sam**:Bien sur ça explique beaucoup de choses...  
**Janet**:A votre retour vous avez dormis un peu plus de 10 heures...  
**Sam**:Voilà l'explication logique à tout ceci!!Avant hier je n'ai pas du dormir plus de 5 heure et là...

Jack frappa dans ses mains.

**Jack**:Pourrions nous avoir des explications!!si ça n'est pas trop demander?  
**Teal'c**:Ce que le major Carter et le Dr Fraiser veulent dire c'est que les effets ne se déclenchent que lorsque nous dormons. Et le nombre d'années limite est de 10 ans.  
**Sam**:Exactement.  
**Jack**:Merci beaucoup!!

Daniel sourit et Teal'c leva son sourcil.

Deux heures plus tard Daniel, Teal'c et Jack étaient de retour sur P7B512. Daniel se reposta devant la porte à ses traductions. Teal'c et Jack devait lancer un UAV afin d'étendre la zone d'exploration.  
Au bout d'une heure Jack contacta Daniel par radio.

**Jack**:Alors Daniel du nouveau?  
**Daniel**:Il me manque de gros pavés d'inscriptions, je n'arrive pas à les voir.  
**Jack**: Et bien attendez que nous ayons terminé avec l'UAV et le MALP.  
**Daniel**:Bien, bien...

Jack savait pertinemment ce que Daniel voulait dire. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser Daniel dormir 10 heure d'affilées.

**Daniel**(à lui même):Si seulement je pouvais voir cette partie...

Il se pencha un peu plus vers l'entrée...puis fini par perdre l'équilibre et entrer dans la petite pièce. Aussitôt il mit le compte à rebours de sa montre à 15 minutes et se dépêcha de relever les inscriptions qui lui manquaient. Comme la première fois la machine s'activa, un rayon bleu en sortit et scanna la pièce pour s'arrêter sur Daniel qui refusant de perdre du temps  
ni prêta aucune attention.  
Les 15 minutes s'écoulèrent et Daniel n'avaient toujours pas terminé de noter les inscriptions des murs. Sa montre sonna, il se rapprocha de la porte afin que Jack et Teal'c puissent le transporter au SGC sans avoir à entrer.  
Les minutes passèrent et Daniel ne s'était toujours pas endormi, étonné il préféra attendre avant d'entrer à nouveau dans la salle.

**Daniel**(dans son transmetteur):Jack, Teal'c?  
**Jack**:On a terminé Daniel, on rentre, ya rien à voir sur cette fichu planète.  
**Daniel**:De mon coté par contre j'ai quelque chose d'intéressant, je vous attends.

Lorsque Teal'c et Jack revinrent, ils trouvèrent Daniel à un mètre de la machine observant les minuscules symboles gravés.

**Jack**: Bon sang Daniel!!Les 10 ans que vous avez perdu vous ont aussi fait perdre la raison??  
**Daniel**:Jaaaack!!Elle n'a plus aucun effet sur moi!!  
**Teal'c**:Je ne comprends pas Daniel Jackson  
**Jack**:J'allais le dire!  
**Daniel**:Sam ou Janet seraient plus à même de vous l'expliquer mais je pense que cette appareil a été fabriqué pour ne rajeunir qu'une seule fois. Et mes traductions le confirment, il est question d'une période qu'ils qualifient d'obscure. Ils ont sans doute voulu gagner 10 ans afin de résoudre leur problème, ce qui n'a d'ailleurs pas fonctionné puisque vous n'avez découvert aucune trace de civilisation. Entrez, restez pas sur le pas de la porte!!  
**Jack**:Si vous le dîtes!  
**Teal'c**:Nous devrions contacter le major Carter afin de lui faire part de cette découverte?  
**Jack**:Exacte(il fit alors demi tour et n'entra pas dans la pièce)j'y vais.

Daniel sourit continuant ses traductions et Teal'c entra dans la pièce se dirigeant vers l'artefact.

Sur Terre.

**Sergent**:Activation extérieur non programmée...C'est le code d'identification de SG1 mon général.  
**Hammond**(qui venait d'arriver):Ouvrez l'iris.

Quelques secondes plus tard Jack arriva puis le vortex disparut. Hammond le rejoignit en salle d'embarquement.

**Hammond**:Du nouveau colonel?  
**Jack**:Je ne sais pas trop général, Carter...  
**Hammond**:Dans son labo avec le Dr Fraiser.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le labo de Sam. Ils trouvèrent Janet en train d'essayer de convaincre Sam de dormir, celle-ci venait à nouveau de bailler.

**Jack**:Olala Carter!!Mais depuis combien de temps vous n'avez pas dormi?  
**Hammond**:Inutile colonel, même le Dr n'arrive pas à la convaincre.  
**Sam**:Je vais bien mon colonel, vous avez du nouveau?  
**Jack**:Changez pas de sujet!!

Sam s'efforça de lui sourire malgré l'évidente fatigue qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage.

**Jack**:Bon ... Daniel est entré dans la salle où se trouve la machine des anciens...

**Hammond,Sam et Janet**:QUOI??  
**Jack**:...je peux finir?...et il ne s'est rien passé.

Un silence s'établit.

**Jack**:Là j'ai fini.  
**Sam**:il vous a donné une explication?  
**Jack**:Il a dit qu'elle avait été fabriquée pour rajeunir de 10 ans ce qui correspondrait à une période de...obscurité pour les habitants d'après ces traductions.

Il se toucha alors la tête.

**Janet**:Quelque chose ne va pas?  
**Jack**:Si si, j'étais en train de me dire que finalement cette machine à du bon j'ai réussi à tous expliquer en une seule fois sans me tromper...enfin je crois.

Janet sourit suivit de Hammond qui s'efforça de le cacher, Sam venait à nouveau de bailler.

**Sam**:Excusez moi...vous disiez donc que vous pouvez entrer sans réactiver cette machine? Je pourrais alors m'y rendre afin de l'étudier de plus prés.  
**Hammond**:Nous ne pouvons pas savoir si cette appareil ne se réactivera pas sur vous Major.  
**Janet**:C'est exact général compte tenu du fait qu'elle n'a déjà pas fonctionné correctement à cause des protéines que Jolinar a laissé en vous Sam.

Sam ne dit rien plongée dans ses pensées. 10 minutes plus tard Jack rejoignait Teal'c et Daniel, en ayant essayé mais sans succès de convaincre Sam d'aller dormir. Le retour de SG1 était prévu pour la fin de la journée. Janet et Sam continuaient leurs recherches hélas sans avancer.

**Sam**(2 heures avant le retour de SG1):Pfffffffffffff  
**Janet**:Sam, il va falloir aller dormir un peu vous tombez de sommeil cela va faire 36 heures que vous n'avez pas dormi.  
**Sam**:Je vais bien Janet ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle tenta de sourire ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps ainsi.

**Janet**:Nous avons cherché toute la journée, accordez vous une pause.

Sam allait répondre mais Janet la devança.

**Janet**:Ceci est un ordre de votre médecin.

Résignée Sam repoussa sa chaise, sourit à Janet et toutes deux sortir du labo du major. Elle alla tout d'abord prendre une longue douche afin d'essayer de se détendre un peu. Sam ne voulait pas dormir même deux heures, la fatigue l'assenait tellement qu'elle avait peur  
de ne pas entendre son réveil. Un peu plus calme, elle se rendit au mess, où elle trouva  
le reste de son équipe. Étonnée, Sam regarda sa montre.

**Sam**:Vous êtes déjà là?  
**Teal'c**:Nous sommes rentrés, il y a une heure major Carter.  
**Daniel**:Nous pensions que vous dormiez, nous n'avons pas osé vous déranger.  
**Jack**:Carter?!  
**Sam**:Je vais bien!!  
**Jack**:Si vous alliez bien, vous n'auriez pas perdu toute notion du temps et nous auriez entendu arriver!!

Elle préféra ne pas répondre sachant pertinemment que comme d'habitude son colonel avait raison.

**Sam**:Vous avez du nouveau Daniel?  
**Daniel**:Hélas non.  
**Teal'c**:Vous aviez raison major Carter, il n'y a pas de compartiment à cristaux sur cette machine.  
**Jack**:Le briefing est à 8h00 demain matin messieurs!!

En réalité Jack ne voulait pas que son major se fasse encore plus de soucis, pas ce soir, elle avait trop besoin de repos. Il avait ouvert ses yeux de manière à faire comprendre à Daniel et Teal'c ce qu'il pensait. Sam allait parler mais Janet entra en courant dans la salle du mess.

**Janet**:Sam!!Enfin je vous trouve, vous devriez venir voir!

Elle se leva aussitôt et elles se rendirent dans le labo du Dr.

**Jack**:Et voilà!!Pourquoi suis-je le seul à essayer de faire reposer Carter!!  
**Teal'c**:Peut être parce que vous êtes le seul à croire qu'elle vous écoutera O'Neill.

Daniel ne pu s'empêcher de rire et manqua de s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau.

**Jack**:Merci de votre soutien!!

Ils finirent de dîner en silence. Ils allaient partir lorsqu'ils entendirent parler de Sam derrière eux.

**Sergent**:Il parait que SG1 aura bientôt un enfant dans son équipe!!

Les trois autres se mirent à rire. Jack en face d'eux frappa sur la table prêt à se lever lorsque Teal'c se retourna.

**Teal'c**:Pouvez vous répéter ce que vous venez de dire?!Il me semble ne pas avoir clairement entendu vos paroles.

Il leur lança un regard pénétrant et insistant, les 4 hommes baissèrent les yeux sans un mot.  
Jack s'était levé et les avait rejoint.  
**Jack**(donnant un tape dans le dos de teal'c):C'est bien T...et que cela ne se reproduise plus messieurs!!

SG1 sortit alors du mess.

Dans le labo de Janet, Sam regardait dans un microscope pendant que Janet lui donnait des explications.

**Sam**:Il y a donc bien quelque chose en moi qui active mon rajeunissement chaque fois que je suis en période de sommeil.  
**Janet**:Exacte, les cellules que j'ai réussi, non sans mal, à isoler le prouve mais notre technologie est trop peu avancée pour déterminer et voir ces organismes.  
**Sam**:Je pensais au départ à des nanocytes mais nous les aurions vu.  
**Janet**:Oui à moins que ces nanocytes ne soient encore plus évolués. La Tok'ra pourrait nous aider ou les Asguards?  
**Jack**(qui venait d'entrer avec Daniel et Teal'c):Quelqu'un parle de mon pote Thor?  
**Sam**(ne faisant pas attention):Thor ne peut nous aider en ce moment et les tok'ras cherchent une solution tout comme nous.  
**Daniel**:Que ce passe-t-il?  
**Janet:**Il y a bel et bien quelque chose dans le corps de Sam qui provoque son rajeunissement mais impossible d'isoler ni même de trouver ces organismes.  
**Sam**:Nous pensions à une technologie semblable aux nanocytes.  
**Jack**:Encore ces sales bestioles?!(voyant Sam essayer de se retenir de bailler)Elles seront encore là demain matin, Carter au dodo!!

Daniel et Teal'c retournèrent Jack en direction de la sortie empêchant ainsi Sam d'avoir à lui répondre.

**Daniel**(une fois dans le couloir):Bien tenté Jack...

Tous trois se séparèrent en direction de leur quartier, Sam retourna dans son labo laissant Janet terminer ses analyses.  
Vers 22H, Janet passa voir Sam avant d'aller elle aussi prendre du repos, en entrant dans le labo du major, l'alarme retenti et elle courut vers le poste de commandement. Elle trouva le général ainsi que les soldats de garde.

**Sergent**:C'est le code d'identification de SG-6 mon général.  
**Hammond**:Ouvrez l'iris. Ils n'étaient prévu que pour dans 12 heures, Dr une équipe en salle d'embarquement.

Janet prit le téléphone et appela son équipe puis descendit suivit du général. SG6 franchit alors la porte, Deux hommes portait un troisième mal en point.

**Hammond**: Lieutenant où est le Major Nichols?

Le général eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase, le major passa la porte qui se referma aussitôt. Quelques secondes plus tard, Janet repartait en direction de l'infirmerie faisant un massage cardiaque au soldat blessé. Elle n'alla pas se reposer avant 00h00, l'opération avait été longue et difficile mais le lieutenant Morris était à présent sortit d'affaire.

A 7H le lendemain SG1 était déjà au mess prenant leur petit déjeuné, Janet les rejoignit également.

**Jack** : Bien dormi doc ?  
**Janet** : Très bien merci, en parlant de sommeil, Sam n'est pas avec vous ?  
**Daniel** :Non, la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu, elle était avec vous.  
**Teal'c **:Le major Carter a peut être écouté O'Neill…  
**Janet** :…je ne pense pas Teal'c….  
**Jack**(coupant le dr) : Hey ! !  
**Janet** :Je vais tout de même voir si elle n'est pas encore dans son labo, elle devrait déjà être là avec nous.

Jack la regarda s'éloigner puis se leva la rejoignant.

**Jack** :Vous vous faites du soucis pour rien, elle doit être dans ses quartiers bien au chaud sous les draps.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Sam, Jack frappa.

**Jack:**Carter?

Personne ne répondit. Janet frappa à son tour.

**Janet:**Sam?J'entre.

Elle entrouvrit la porte laissant seulement passer son regard puis ouvrit en grand, personne et le lit n'était même pas défait.

**Jack :**C'est pas vrai, elle n'écoutera dont jamais ? ?

Ils partirent en direction du labo de Sam et ne furent pas surpris de la trouver à son bureau mais endormi.

**Jack **:Et bien voilà, je vous disais qu'elle dormait tranquillement.  
**Janet **:Colonel, il fallait que je la surveille pendant son sommeil, regardez bien ! !  
**Jack** :A oui effectivement, il devient urgent de trouver une solution.

Janet s'approcha de Sam et la réveilla.

**Janet **:Sam, réveillez vous.

Le major ouvrit les yeux et aussitôt sursauta.

**Sam :**Mon dieu je me suis endormie ! !

Jack ne disait rien pour une fois, fixant son major. A sa tête Sam compris aussitôt et alla voir son reflet.

**Sam **:C'est pas vrai ! ! !Me voilà plus jeune que Cassy maintenant ! !  
**Janet** :Je m'en veux j'aurai du passer vous voir hier soir mais une urgence m'en a empêché et puis…  
**Sam **:Ne vous reprochez rien, ceci est ma faute j'aurai du vous écouter et prendre du repos en vous prévenant.  
**Jack:**Mesdames!!Pardon (regardant Janet)madame, (regardant Sam) miss…J'ai faim.  
**Janet:**Le colonel a raison, allons déjeuner, nous avons un briefing dans une demi heure.  
**Sam:**Vous ne voulez pas me rapporter quelque chose plutôt?  
**Jack: **Carter!!  
**Sam:**Mon colonel, J'ai 11 ans!!  
**Jack:**Je le sais bien et alors, mon clone de 15 ans s'est baladé dans la base sans problème!!  
**Sam:**Bien…

Tous trois sortir, Janet amusée par le comportement de Sam malgré les circonstances. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle du mess, le brouhaha cessa soudain, tous regardant Sam dans ses vêtements trop grand. Au bout de quelques secondes, tout redevint comme avant. Ils rejoignirent Teal'c et Daniel, Sam se dirigea vers les plats. Elle était devant un lieutenant qui ne cessait de la regarder, il devait faire deux fois sa taille. Elle avait presque terminé de remplir son plateau lorsqu'elle s'arrêta brusquement regardant une énorme bouteille de lait qu'elle ne pouvait pas atteindre.

**Lieutenant:**Et bien ma petite, il faut manger plus de soupe pour avoir son lait.

SG1 la regardait, Jack fulminait.

**Sam**:LIEUTENANT!!Un peu de respect et ce n'est pas ma petite mais MAJOR OU MADAME!!

Le soldat se mit au garde à vous s'excusant auprès de Sam.

**Sam**:Maintenant, pourriez vous me remplir mon verre de lait s'il vous plaît?

Elle lui tendit son verre, qu'il remplit sans rien dire de plus.

Sam venait à peine de terminer son petit déjeuner lorsque l'alarme de la base se déclencha. Tous se précipitèrent vers la salle de commandes.

**Sergent**:C'est le code de la Tok'ra mon général.  
**Hammond**:Bien, ouvrez l'iris.

Ils descendirent tous alors en salle d'embarquement. Jacob passa la porte et le vortex se désactiva. Sam s'était mise derrière Teal'c si bien qu'on ne pouvait pas la voir.

**Jacob**(une fois les salutations faites):Où est Sam?  
**Sam**(s'écartant légèrement et levant timidement là main):Je suis là...  
**Jacob**:Sam?Mon Dieu!  
**Hammond**:Jacob, j'espère que tu arrives avec de bonnes nouvelles.

**Jacob:**Je suis désolé, nous n'avons rien trouvé.

Un silence s'ensuivit, il apparut interminable.

**Teal'c**:Selmac pourrait-il nous aider sur P7B512 ?

Jack le remercia du regard, Teal'c baissa légèrement la tête.

**Selmac**:Bien sur, nous sommes ici pour cela.  
**Hammond**:Bien SG1 vous partez dans 1 heure allez vous préparer.  
**Sam**:Mon général?  
**Hammond**:Désolé Major je ne peux vous laisser y aller.  
**Daniel**:Général, il ne nous reste peu de temps et...  
**Teal'c**:A situation extrême, mesures extrêmes.

Tous regardèrent Teal'c étonnés, sans voix.

**Jack**:C'est moi qui lui ai appris.  
**Hammond**(esquissant un sourire):Bien allez-y mais faites attention.  
**Sam**:Merci mon général.  
**Hammond**:Dr vous les accompagnerez.. rompez.

Une heure plus tard, SG1, Jacob et Janet étaient en salle d'embarquement.

Hammond leur souhaita bonne chance du haut de la salle de commandes, tous passèrent à travers la porte et celle-ci se referma.

**Jack**(une fois de l'autre côté):Bien, Jacob, Doc et Carter vous n'entrez sous aucun prétexte dans cette salle.

Daniel et Teal'c y entrèrent directement et se dirigèrent vers l'artefact.

**Jacob**:Cette machine n'aura aucun effet sur moi Jack.  
**Jack**:Et pourquoi donc?  
**Jacob**:Grâce à Selmac.

**Jack**:...  
**Jacob**:Faites moi confiance.

Celui-ci entra dans la pièce avec Jack, comme les autres fois la machine se mit en route, scanna les deux hommes puis s'éteignit.

**Jacob**:Bon au travail, Sam ne pourra pas rester éveillée indéfiniment.

Teal'c et Jacob s'approchèrent de l'appareil et commencèrent à l'étudier de plus près pendant que Daniel continuait ses traductions. Janet et Sam avaient déchargé le MALP et installé leur matériel, pendant que Jack...supervisait.

**Sam**(deux heures plus tard):Alors Papa?  
**Jacob**:Pas de cristaux...  
**Teal'c**:Je confirme.  
**Sam**(Pianotant sur son ordinateur pour faire bouger la caméra du MALP):Tu ne m'apprends rien...Daniel?  
**Daniel**:Et bien, toutes ses inscriptions nous montre que...  
**Jack**(le coupant):Daniel faites court!!  
**Daniel**:Tout cela ne parle que de leur histoire, d'obscurité, de lumière et de nouvelle ère...mais j'ai du mal à tout traduire toutes mes connaissances sur les anciens ont été effacées.  
**Sam**:...  
**Janet**:Et il n'y a rien dans l'atmosphère de cette planète qui puisse jouer catalyseur, tout doit se passer dans l'appareil.

Jack se passa la main dans les cheveux et leva les yeux au ciel.

**Jack**:Héééééé  
**Tous**:Quoi?!

Janet et Sam avaient levé les yeux de leur ordinateur et Teal'c, Jacob et Daniel se rapprochèrent du colonel au centre de la pièce.

**Jack**:Le plafond...(tous levèrent les yeux, Janet et Sam se rapprochant)...les vitraux. Ne vous approchez pas trop mesdames!!

Aussitôt, elles reculèrent Sam se décourageant de plus en plus.

**Teal'c**:Je les avait remarqué depuis notre arrivée O'Neill.  
**Jack**:Et pourquoi n'avait vous rien dit?  
**Teal'c**:Vous n'avez rien demandé et puis leur reflet sur le sol est très visible.  
**Daniel**(regardant tour à tour les cristaux et le sol):il y a des inscriptions également.  
**Janet**:Vous n'avez rien vu depuis que vous étudiez cette machine?  
**Jack**:Hé ! ne me regardez pas comme ça!  
**Sam**:Il ne fait jour que pendant 3 heures sur cette planète, ce qui explique que nous n'ayons pas remarqué le reflet des vitraux sur le sol. La première fois, il faisait nuit puis nous nous sommes endormis.  
**Teal'c**:La seconde fois, nous sommes arrivés et la nuit commençait à tomber.  
**Jack**:Exact..Daniel?

Jacob ne disait rien regardant Daniel assis sur le sol essayant de traduire le reflet des vitraux.

**Daniel**:Nous avons de la chance d'être arrivé avant le levé du jour cette fois, le soleil ne restera pas au zénith bien longtemps.  
**Jacob**:Qu'est-ce-qui est écrit?  
**Daniel**:C'est toujours aussi confus...toujours l'obscurité, la lumière...je vais en premier tout retranscrire avant que nous ne voyions plus rien.  
**Jack**:Teal'c venez avec moi, il faut trouver comment accéder à ce toit!  
**Teal'c**:Nous n'avons rien trouvé les premières fois O'Neill.  
**Jack**:Oui je le sais mais là il fait jour!!

Tous deux sortir, Daniel faisait son possible pour tout retranscrire dans son cahier pendant que Jacob continuait de chercher ce qui pouvait alimenter cette machine. Sam continuait son observation de l'artefact grâce à la caméra du MALP. Janet avait rangé ses instruments ayant terminé avec ses analyses, elle rejoignit Sam devant son ordinateur.

**Janet**:Du nouveau?  
**Sam**:Je cherche un capteur de mouvement, de chaleur quelque chose qui puisse signaler à cette machine qu'un nouvel individu vient d'entrer dans la pièce.

Jacob venait de les rejoindre.

**Jacob**:Vous allez pouvoir entrer dans la salle.  
**Sam**:Comment ça?  
**Jacob**:D'après le Dr Jackson la machine ne s'active que lorsqu'une personne se positionne au centre du cercle éclairé par les vitraux.

Tous trois se rapprochèrent aussitôt et Daniel toujours assis par terre en tailleur le leur confirma. Janet entra la première en prenant soin de ne pas se mettre au centre de la pièce se dirigeant vers l'appareil qui ne se mit pas en fonction. Sam hésitait à entrer.

**Jacob, Daniel**: Sam?  
**Janet**:Ne vous inquiétez pas, si cette machine se réactive sur vous je ne vous laisserai pas dormir plus de 2 heures.

Sam sourit et entra, effectivement l'artefact ne s'activa pas.

**Jacob**(voyant Sam sur la pointe des pieds devant l'artefact):Cela ne sert à rien d'essayer de la démonter Sam.

Elle se retourna le regard interrogateur.

**Daniel**:Jacob a raison, toutes les réponses sont dans ce cercle.

Tous prirent place près de Daniel autour du cercle. Au bout de dix minutes, ils virent une ombre au centre du cercle.

**Jack**(dans le talkie):Joli feu de camp...Carter, Doc!!je croyais vous avoir défendu d'entrer.  
**Daniel**(Tjrs dans le talkie):Personne de craint rien s'il ne se trouve pas au centre de ce cercle.  
**Jack**:Si vous le dîtes.  
**Sam:**Mon colonel, vous avez trouvé comment grimper là haut?  
**Jack**:Si on veut...Teal'c n'a pas trop intérêt à lâcher la corde c'est tout...on dirait un puzzle ces vitraux.

Daniel et Sam se regardèrent alors. L'archéologue se leva d'un bon et pris sa caméra dans son sac.

**Daniel**: Jack, il faudrait filmer ces vitraux de là où vous vous trouvez.  
**Jack**: Dépêchez vous Daniel. Le soleil ne va pas nous attendre longtemps.

Daniel pris son caméscope et couru rejoindre Teal'c et Jack. Sam essayait de trouver une quelconque trappe au niveau du cercle sans succès, elle s'approcha un peu plus et allait tomber dedans lorsque son père la rattrapa par le col et la souleva pratiquement de terre. Janet sourit devant la scène.

**Jacob**:Fait un peu attention, je ne tiens pas à changer tes couches Sam.  
**Sam**:Excuse moi papa...

Elle se leva alors et récupéra la commande du MALP afin de filmer également le cercle pendant qu'il faisait encore jours. Ils prirent alors toutes les images qu'ils purent jusqu'à la nuit puis Jack et Teal'c revinrent.

**Jack**:Bien, les enfants on rentre!!  
**Sam**: Mon colonel?  
**Daniel**:Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Jack, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici jusqu'au prochain levé du jour dans...  
**Sam(résignée):**20H...

Teal'c composa alors les coordonnées, ils récupérèrent les vidéos et le matériel de Janet puis passèrent la porte.

**Hammond**(en salle d'embarquement):Alors?On ne vous attendait pas si tôt?  
**Jack**:Le soleil nous a faussé compagnie.  
**Hammond**:Bien, débriefing dans une heure. Jacob, nous avons reçu un message de la tok'ra ils vous attendent.

Jacob s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de Sam qui était visiblement troublé par son départ.

**Hammond**:Sergent composez les coordonnées de la base Tok'ra s'il vous plaît.

La porte s'activa alors, enclenchant les chevrons les uns après les autres.

**Jacob**:Tout va bien se passer Sam, lorsque je reviendrais tout sera redevenu comme avant.  
**Sam**:Je l'espère. Fait attention à toi.

Il embrassa sa fille sur le front et passa de nouveau la porte.

12h30 - Quelques heures plus tard au mess. Teal'c, Jack et Daniel déjeunaient, Janet arriva. Daniel leva la main dans sa direction l'invitant à les rejoindre.

**Janet**:Ça tombe bien que vous soyez tous là, il faut que je vous parle de Sam.

Tous froncèrent les sourcils(et non bien sur pas Teal'c lui leva un sourcil).

**Jack**:Vous m'inquiétez Doc.  
**Janet**:Je viens de terminer mes dernières analyses des prélèvements de Sam+IRM et Scanner. Jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve la solution pour vous rendre votre âge, il ne faut pas qu'elle dorme plus d'une heure par jour. Et ce pendant maximum 3 jours.  
**Daniel**:Comment ça?  
**Jack**:HAAAAAAAAAA!!Daniel pas de comment ni avec le Doc ni avec Carter vous devriez le savoir.  
**Teal'c**:Ce que Daniel Jackson veut dire c'est pourquoi cela?  
**Janet**:D'après mes analyses, si Sam rajeunit de plus de trois ans, elle risque de devenir une réelle enfant de 8 ans environ.  
**Daniel**:Je ne comprends pas vous n'aviez pas dit que cela était seulement physique?  
**Janet**:Au début je le croyais mais a vrai dire je pense que depuis le début Sam lutte contre ce phénomène sans nous en parler.  
Jack avait perdu d'un coup tout appétit, Daniel ne savait plus quoi dire et Teal'c observait Janet avec insistance.

**Jack**:Je comprend mieux certaines de ses réactions maintenant.  
**Janet**:C'est ce qui m'a mit la puce à l'oreille, je lui ai refait faire IRM et électroencéphalogramme, sans rien en tirer mais par précaution je les ai envoyé à un ami neurologue, et il a su (et oui lui très fort et moi nulle en médecine lol) exactement me donner l'âge auxquels appartenaient les analyses.  
**Teal'c**:Je ne comprends pas Docteur Fraiser comment tout ceci peux affecter la mémoire du major Carter.  
**Jack**:Moi non plus mais...le plus important c'est d'aider Carter et de ne pas la quitter des yeux.  
**Janet**:Effectivement, puisque si a 20 ans elle a réussi à tenir plus de 36 heures sans dormir, ceci était du à son age. Mais à 10 ans le corps et l'esprit ont besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil.  
**Daniel**:Hum Hum, la voilà.

Dix minutes plus tard SG1 et Janet déjeunaient tout en discutant de tout et de rien du moins Jack faisait tout son possible pour parler de sujets anodins. Il avait pourtant remarqué que Sam avait perdu cette lueur dans les yeux, même dans les moments les plus critiques elle la gardait. Daniel parlait d'un musée à San Francisco qu'il aimerait revisiter lorsque Teal'c le coupa tous se tournèrent vers lui étonnés.

**Teal'c**:Le catch!  
**Daniel**:Quoi??

Jack fit un léger signe de remerciement vers son ami, lui aussi avait remarqué que Sam ne disait rien et que visiblement le musée dont parlait Daniel lui passait par dessus la tête.

**Teal'c**:O'Neill ma montré un combat de catch et je me demandait si il était possible de faire tout ceci sans aucune blessure.

La surprise eu son petit effet puisque Sam sourit enfin, Janet également sachant pertinemment ce qu'il se passait.

**Daniel**:A vrai dire Teal'c, Jack a oublié de vous dire...  
**Jack**:Que nous irions en voir un en direct lors de nos prochaines vacances.  
**Daniel**:Non en fait Teal'c...  
**Sam**:J'adorerais venir avec vous!!  
**Daniel**:Bon vous voulez pas que je parle ou quoi?  
**Jack**:Bravo un point pour Daniel.(Nouveau sourire de Sam.).Carter vous nous accompagneriez à un de ces matchs?  
**Sam**:Mon père nous y emmenait souvent.  
**Janet**:Vous ne cesserai jamais de m'étonner.  
**Voix**(dans les hauts parleurs):Le docteur Fraiser est demandée à l'infirmerie d'urgence.

SG1 passa l'après-midi devant leur écran cherchant une solution. D'après les images prisent par Jack, les vitraux s'emboîtaient à la manière d'un puzzle. Sam et Daniel avaient réussi à les découper cherchant la bonne combinaison. Ils avaient jusqu'à 10H le lendemain pour trouver une solution. Après dîner, tous retournèrent à leur tache, pour une fois Jack ne râla pas une

seconde mais aida sans poser de questions à la recherche des différentes combinaisons. Ce n'est que vers 23H qu'il se leva enfin de sa chaise.

**Jack**:Bien je vais me reposer quelques heures, Teal'c?

**Teal'c**:Moi aussi O'Neill.

**Daniel**:Bien à tout à l'heure.

Ils laissèrent Daniel et Sam, cette dernière ne s'était rendu compte de rien d'ailleurs.

**Teal'c**:Je viendrais relever Daniel dans 2 heures O'Neill.

**Jack**(à la porte de sa chambre):Bien et moi deux heures plus tard.

Jack entra et Teal'c se dirigea dans sa chambre. Depuis qu'il n'avait plus son symbiote il lui était nécessaire de dormir comme n'importe quel être humain même s'il avait besoin de moins d'heures que ces amis. Une heure plus tard, Sam commençait à bailler et perdait sa concentration. Tous deux avaient trouvés 2 combinaisons qui semblait vouloir dire quelque

chose mais les traductions de Daniel ne les informaient pas du nombre exacte.

**Daniel**(voyant Sam bailler pour la enième fois):Vous devriez aller dormir, je viendrais vous réveiller dans une heure promis.

**Sam**:Ca va aller Daniel(mais elle bailla à nouveau)...vous avez raison finalement je ne tiens pas à faire comme la dernière fois cela m'aura servit de leçon.

Elle sortit alors du Labo se dirigeant vers ses quartiers.

Comme prévus, Teal'c revint une heure plus tard laissant Daniel se reposer. Celui-ci se dirigea alors en premier lieu vers la chambre de Sam. Il frappa mais personne ne répondit.

**Daniel**:Sam?!Sam?!J'entre!!

Il ouvrit la porte pour trouver la pièce complètement vide.

**Daniel**:Sam où est ce que vous êtes encore passé!!

Il rejoignit le labo de cette dernière pour la trouver là bas devant son ordinateur un verre de lait dans la main.

**Daniel**:Vous êtes là?

**Sam:**Oui j'ai mis mon réveil, désolée je vous ai fait peur?

**Daniel**:Un peu oui...ça va mieux?

**Sam**:Un peu merci.

Daniel les laissa alors continuer. Jack les rejoignit deux heures plus tard, Sam et Teal'c n'avançait plus depuis bien longtemps.

**Jack**(entrant dans le labo de Sam):Alors?

**Teal'c**:Il semblerait que nous ayons toutes les combinaisons ayant un sens O'Neill.

**Sam:**Effectivement, il ne nous reste plus qu'à les tester demain.

Jack regarda sa montre.

**Jack**:Tout à l'heure plutôt il est déjà 3h du matin. Carter vous avez dormi?

**Sam**:Une heure oui.

**Jack**:Bien, alors que diriez vous d'aller cambrioler le Mess, vous n'avez pas une petite faim?

**Sam**:Pourquoi pas, je ne peux pas dormir et rester ici de mène à rien, je vous suis mon colonel.

**Teal'c**:Et bien je vous laisse.

Tous trois sortir, Jack et Sam prirent la direction du mess pendant que Teal'c allait se reposer à nouveau. Sur le chemin, Jack était étonné de la manière dont Sam était aussi rapidement sortit de son labo. Et bien au moins quelque chose de bon dans toute cette mouise se dit-il.

Bien sur le mess était désert, ils entrèrent dans les cuisines directement vers les immenses frigo.

**Jack**: Alors vous avez une envie précise?Salé, sucré?

**Sam**: Mmmmm, j'aurai bien envie de quelque chose mais hélas il va me falloir du temps pour le préparer.

**Jack**:Ca tombe bien!!Et qu'est ce que c'est?

**Sam**:Fondant au chocolat.

Jack frappa dans ses mains un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**Sam**:Je savais que ça vous plairait aussi.

**Jack**:Qu'est ce qu'il vous faut?

**Sam**:Alors que je me souvienne...farine, oeufs, lait, sucre, chocolat bien sur, beurre.

Jack sortait les ingrédients au fur et à mesure et les déposait sur l'immense plan de travail.

Sam les mélangeait sous les yeux impatients de Jack. Hélas au bout de 10 minutes il ne tenait plus, Sam battait les oeufs en neige. Il prit discrètement une poignée de farine puis s'approcha de Sam faisant mine de s'intéresser aux oeufs. Il lui jeta alors la farine au visage, Sam

eu juste le temps de fermer les yeux. Il cru un instant que Sam le prendrait mal mais à peine eut-il fait un pas vers elle pour s'excuser qu'il reçu un oeuf au milieu du front.

**Sam**:Dans le mille!!

En une fraction de seconde une des cuisines du mess se transforma en un immense terrain de jeu. Jack et Sam étaient recouvert de farine et d'œufs et couraient autour du plan de travail.

Sam était sur le point de recevoir une sorte de boule faite avec de l'eau et de la farine lorsque Jack glissa sur un oeuf et s'étala sur le sol.

**Sam**(riant de plus belle):Est-ce que ça va mon colonel?

**Jack**:Vous devriez plutôt vous inquiétez pour vous Major!!

Jack toujours au sol lança son projectile qui atteint Sam en pleine figure. Ils riaient de bon cœur malgré les circonstances. Sam mit alors le gâteau au four pendant que Jack essayait de nettoyer un peu mais les dégâts étaient trop importants. 30 minutes plus tard, le fondant était prêt et il embaumait le mess, Sam et Jack avait abandonné le rangement pour aller prendre une douche chacun leur tour.

Ils s'installèrent sur une des tables du mess avec leur gâteau et 2 immenses verres de lait.

**Jack**(après avoir gouté) :Carter vous n'auriez jamais du faire ce fondant.

**Sam**(prenant le temps d'avaler) :Pourquoi ?Il ne vous plaît pas ?

**Jack**(reprenant un autre morceau):Au contraire, il va falloir dire au cuisinier de prendre des cours!!

Sam lui sourit, Jack avait réussi à détendre un peu son major même si le fait d'avoir 10 ans avait beaucoup aidé. Le plat était bien entamé lorsque Teal'c et Daniel arrivèrent.

**Daniel**:C'est vous qui l'avez fait??

Jack et Sam acquiescèrent ne pouvant parler la bouche pleine. Teal'c s'approcha du plat et prit le plus gros morceau. Sam sourit et Jack fronça les sourcils.

**Jack**:Je vous en pris T!  
**Daniel**:Je vais aller me chercher quelque chose à boire, Teal'c vous voulez quelque chose?  
**Teal'c**:La même chose que vous Daniel Jackson.

Daniel disparut dans les cuisines et revint quelques secondes plus tard deux verres de jus de fruits dans les mains.

**Daniel**:C'est vous qui avez mit toute cette pagaille?  
**Sam**:C'est la faute du colonel!!  
**Jack**:Hey c'est vous qui aviez envie de cuisiner.  
**Daniel**:Laissez tomber j'aurai du m'en douter.  
**Jack**:Vous doutez de quoi?  
**Daniel**(prenant un part):De rien Jack...(après avoir goûté)...Mmm Sam votre gâteau au chocolat est délicieux.  
**Sam**:Merci.

Teal'c ne dit rien mais il en était déjà à sa 2e part, il prenait toujours les plus grosses. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de repos, il n'était que 6H et ils avaient encore de nombreuses heures à attendre. Teal'c s'installa dans un fauteuil devant la TV, il fut heureux de tomber sur une diffusion de stars wars.

**Jack**:Daniel une partie d'échec?  
**Daniel**:Pourquoi pas Jack mais ne râlez pas si je gagne encore.  
**Jack**:Qui vous dit que je râle?

Sam s'installa dans le fauteuil prêt de Teal'c, la fatigue commençant à se faire sentir. Les 10 premières minutes, elle n'arrêta pas de commenter le film, Teal'c ne disait rien mais il gardait son sourcil gauche levé. Jack et Daniel concentré sur leur partie ne faisaient pas attention.  
Puis ils n'entendirent plus du tout Sam.

**Teal'c**:Le major Carter s'est endormi O'Neill.  
**Daniel**:Il ne lui reste que 2 heures de sommeil, Jack. Que ferons nous si les combinaisons des vitraux ne nous donne rien?  
**Jack**:Et bien nous aviserons, il lui faut du repos. Nous la réveillerons dans 45 minutes.

Il regarda sa montre et programma la sonnerie.

Vers 6H30, Janet entra dans la pièce.

**Janet**:Je me doutais que vous vous trouviez là. (Voyant Sam endormit.) Du nouveau?  
**Daniel**:Nous avons quelques combinaisons qui semble avoir un sens, nous verrons cela dans quelques heures.  
**Janet**:Elle a dormi combien de temps?

La montre de Jack sonna au même moment.

**Jack**:Une heure toute à l'heure et 45 minutes maintenant.

Janet s'approcha de Sam et tenta de la réveiller. Tous avait l'impression qu'elle avait encore rajeunit.

**Janet**:Sam, réveillez vous.  
**Sam**:MMM koi?(elle fit un bond dans le fauteuil)Quelle heure est-il?(regardant sa montre)  
**Daniel**:Vous n'avez dormi que 45 minutes Sam.

Janet ausculta Sam brièvement mais ne constata rien de plus. Elle sortit alors les laissant se reposer.

**Jack**(voyant Sam se lever):Carter?  
**Sam**:Je vais vérifier quelque chose mon colonel.  
**Jack**:Dans votre Labo?  
**Sam**:Oui, je m'ennuie un peu à vrai dire.  
**Daniel**:Prenez ma place, je vais regarder la fin de Star Wars avec Teal'c.

Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle retourne travailler, son esprit penserait trop à sa situation et ça n'était pas bon pour son moral.

**Sam**:Pourquoi pas.

Daniel et Sam échangèrent de place et Daniel en profita pour chuchoter à Sam de laisser une chance au colonel.

**Jack**:J'ai entendu Daniel!!Et je ne suis pas nul aux échecs!!Je prends simplement mon temps et vous me pressez tout le temps si bien que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.  
**Daniel**:Si vous le dîtes.

Jack allait répliquer une fois de plus mais il vit Teal'c lever la main depuis son fauteuil lui demandant de se taire.  
Daniel et Sam sourirent, Jack fit la mou. C'était apparemment la scène préféré de Teal'c.  
A 8H SG1 retrouva Hammond et Janet en salle de briefing.  
Sam parla des quelques combinaisons trouvées, Hammond les autorisa bien évidement à partir l'heure suivante. Janet les rejoindrait seulement s'ils trouvaient la solution.

**Jack**:Bien préparons tout avant que le jour ne se lève.

Jack et Teal'c sortirent du temple avec le MALP afin de préparer l'échafaudage qui leur permettrait de monter plus facilement. Sam et Daniel entrèrent dans la petite pièce, Sam prenant soin de ne pas entrer dans le cercle qui activerait la machine. Sans lumière pour désigner les contours de celui-ci Sam du rester près des murs.

Lorsque enfin le soleil se leva tout était prêt. Sam et Daniel donneraient les instructions à Teal'c et Jack par radio afin de déplacer les vitraux. Hélas ils avançaient à tâtons ne sachant pas de quelle manière les différentes combinaisons affecteraient l'appareil. Sam devait vieillir de plus 20 ans si elle voulait retrouver son âge. Tous espéraient trouver un moyen non pas de vieillir de 10 ans mais de retrouver son âge normal puisque cela pourrait très bien avoir les effets inverse sur Sam. Celle-ci vieillirait alors à chaque fois qu'elle dormirait.

Le jour se leva enfin très rapidement contrairement à l'aube sur Terre. Les vitraux furent vite

éclairés et SG1 se mit au travail. Daniel et Sam choisir la combinaison qui à leurs yeux était la plus logique. Jack et Teal'c les déplacèrent avec précaution, ceux-ci étaient extrêmement lourds et difficile à déplacer, 20 minutes plus tard leur première solution était en place.

**Jack**(dans la radio):Ça y est Carter.

Daniel et Sam regardèrent la machine sans résultat.

**Daniel**:Rien du tout!!Jack on va essayer la seconde...vous ne pouvez pas aller plus vite?Non parce que nous en avons quand même un certain nombre.

**Jack**:Prenez ma place Daniel si ça va trop lentement pour vous!!

Sam ne cessais de regarder le cercle au sol, trois jais de lumières formais une sorte de triangle au milieu de cercle.

Teal'c et Jack était sur le point d'enlever les vitraux à nouveau.

**Sam**(radio):Attendez mon colonel!!

**Daniel**:Vous avez quelque chose??

**Sam**:Je n'en suis pas sur.

**Jack**(radio):On pourrait savoir ce qu'il se passe!!Faudrait savoir!!

**Daniel**(radio soupirant):Sam croit avoir quelque chose une petite seconde Jack!!

**Sam**:Regardez ces trois jais de lumière, ils n'y étaient pas à l'origine.

Daniel l'interrogeait du regard.

**Sam**(faisant un rapide croquis):Regardez, il y a 6 petites ouvertures dans le sol, ces trois rayons lumineux arrivent ici il manque donc ces trois là.  
**Daniel**:Vous avez raison, cela pourrait être une sorte de clef.  
**Jack**(radio):Carter??  
**Sam**(radio pianotant en même temps sur son ordinateur):Mon colonel, nous avons une autre piste. (10minutes plus tard) Vous allez déplacez seulement certains morceaux. Alors le 22 prendra la place du 12,le 46 celle du 3, le 79 du 58 et le 18 du 36.  
**Jack**:Bien reçu.

Sam avait créé un programme de simulation de changement des vitraux, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui leur avait permis de trouver les différentes combinaisons les plus cohérentes assez rapidement.

10 minutes plus tard Teal'c et Jack avaient terminé.

**Jack/Teal'c**(radio):Alors?  
**Daniel**(à Sam):Je ne crois pas que cela sois encore la bonne.  
**Sam**(radio):Mauvaise combinaison, je refais les tests.

En effet un jais de lumière avait disparu et deux autres étaient apparus. Sam pianotait sur son ordinateur refaisant d'autres simulations. Daniel faisait de même mais sur son cahier où il dessinait chaque morceaux de vitres.

**Jack**(10minutes plus tard):Carter, Daniel!On a pas toute la journée!!  
**Sam**(radio):Un instant...(à Daniel)...vous avez quelque chose?

Daniel lui montra son croquis, Sam approuva d'un signe de tête.

**Daniel**(radio):Jack nous allons essayer une autre combinaison.

Celle-ci était entièrement différente de la dernière, il leur fallut presque 1/4 d'heure pour la reproduire. Une heure était quasiment passé et il ne leur restait que 2 heures, Sam s'inquiétait de plus en plus sachant que cette journée serait la dernière. Elle avait entendu Janet et Jack parler de la dernière heure de sommeil qu'il lui restait. Plus les minutes passaient et moins Sam parlait. Daniel s'en était rendu compte mais ne savait pas comment la rassurer, lui même n'était plus sur de rien. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien gardé de son passé d'ancien.

**Daniel**:Presque!!Il ne nous manque plus que les deux rayons aux extrémités...(radio)...nous y sommes presque.  
**Jack**:Bien parce qu'ici on commence à cuir.

Dix nouvelle minutes venaient de passer, Il ne leur restait que peu de temps et SG1 ne savaient toujours pas ce qui se passerait une fois les 6 rayons de lumières activées. Daniel et Sam recommencèrent de rapide calcul puis donnèrent la dernière combinaison à Jack et Teal'c qui ne mirent pas plus de 10 minutes à mettre en place.

**Jack**(radio):Nous sommes sur le point de poser le dernier morceau, si vos calculs sont exacts vous devriez sortir de cette pièce.

Daniel et Sam se levèrent et sortirent.

**Sam**(radio):Nous sommes dehors mon colonel.

Jack et Teal'c posèrent la dernière pièce, les 6 rayons lumineux apparurent alors. Soudain le cercle central se souleva et s'ouvrit dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre laissant place à de nombreux cristaux.

**Teal'c**:Major Carter, Daniel Jackson vous pouvez entrer.  
**Jack**:On redescend je crois qu'on a quelque chose.

Sam et Daniel entrèrent a nouveau, en voyant les cristaux Sam ne su si c'était une lueur d'espoir ou pire. Elle ne prononça pas un mot se contentant d'observer les cristaux.

**Daniel**:Et bien nous avons enfin trouver ce qui alimentait cette machine. Par contre je n'en ai jamais vu autant et il y en a même que je n'ai jamais vu… Sam a quoi pensez vous?  
**Sam**:Je me demandais si depuis le début cette machine n'est pas sous nos pieds et celle fixé au mur le fameux détecteur de mouvements que nous cherchons.  
**Daniel** :Oui ça se tiens maintenant…Sam il fera nuit dans un peu plus d'une heure et…  
**Jack**(l'interrompant) :Nous aurons déjà refermé ce truc ne vous inquiétez pas !  
**Sam** :A vrai dire mon colonel je crois qu'il nous faudra plus d'une heure. Nous n'avons jamais vu autant de cristaux et certains nous sont inconnus. Teal'c ?  
**Teal'c**(s'approchant) : Idem ici major Carter.  
**Jack**(frappant dans ses mains) :Bien ! !Daniel votre caméra ! !  
**Daniel** :Quoi ?  
**Jack**:Vous voulez un dessin?Donnez moi votre caméra!!

Daniel fit ce que Jack demandait, puis Sam, Teal'c et lui-même commencèrent à étudier les cristaux. Jack filma pendant quelques minutes puis arrêta la caméra.

**Jack** :Vous restez-ci je reviens.

**Teal'c** :O'Neill ?

**Daniel** :Où allez vous ?

**Jack** :Je vais passer un petit coup de fil, en attendant continuez d'étudier ces cristaux.

Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers le DHD. Puis il composa les coordonnées de la terre et enfin le code d'ouverture de l'iris sur son GDO.

**Alarme** :Activation extérieur de la porte non programmée

**Sergent** : C'est le code de SG-1 mon général

**Hammond** :Ouvrez l'iris.

Le sergent s'exécuta et Jack apparu.

**Hammond** :Colonel du nouveau ?

**Jack** :Hélas pas en bien mon général, j'aurai besoin de contacter quelques amis.

**Hammond** :Je vous attend dans mon bureau.

Dans le bureau de Hammond quelques secondes plus tard.

**Hammond** :Que ce passe-t-il colonel ?

**Jack** :Nous avons trouvé.. on va dire le cœur de la machine…hélas il y a des centaines de cristaux et il y en a que personne n'a jamais vu. Il ne nous reste qu'une heure et demi pour refermer ce truc.

Jack avait parler sans hésiter, sans interruption. Il n'était plus question de faire semblant de ne rien comprendre, la vie de son major était en jeu.

**Hammond** :A quoi pensez vous Jack ?!

**Jack** :J'ai filmé ces cristaux, on pourrait demander de l'aide à nos amis ?Asguards,Tok'ra…

**Hammond** :Bonne idée, donnons ces images au major Nichols elle le leur transmettra. (Prenant son téléphone)Major Nichols pourriez vous venir en salle de contrôle ?

Tous deux sortirent et descendirent rejoindre le major Nichols.

**Jack**(tendant la caméra):Nichols, je crois que ceci est pour vous.  
**Hammond**:Pourriez vous transmettre ces images aux Asguards et contacter le général Carter.  
**Nichols**:Bien mon général.

En quelques minutes ils avaient joint la tok'ra et Jacob devait revenir sur terre immédiatement.

**Nichols**:Par contre il va me falloir plus de temps pour la vidéo.  
**Hammond**:Le temps joue contre nous major faites vite!!

Elle se leva précipitamment et couru jusqu'au labo de Sam, elle savait que son ami avait quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider. A peine 10 minutes plus tard, le major Nichols remontait en salle de briefing. Elle y trouva en plus de Jack et Hammond Jacob qui regardait la vidéo des cristaux.

**Nichols** :C'est fait mon général, je viens de transmettre le message au Asguards.  
**Hammond** :Bien…merci major…vous pouvez disposer.  
**Nichols** :Si je puis me permettre mon général, je voudrais avoir l'autorisation d'aider SG1.  
**Hammond**:Etant donnée que SG2 est en vacances, oui major allez-y.  
**Nichols**:Merci mon général, je vais me préparer.

Elle sortit et entendit Jack lui hurler!!

**Jack**:Au pas de course Major on s'en va dans moins de 10 minutes!!  
**Jacob**:C'est un nouvel élément??  
**Hammond**:Elle a fait ses classes avec ta fille, lorsqu'elle est arrivé ici il y a quelques mois, je l'ai affecté à SG6 sous les ordres du colonel Smith. Et lorsque celui-ci est partit à la retraite. Elle a pris le commandement de SG6 et c'est une réussite.  
**Jack**:Vous devriez voir lorsque Carter et Nichols se mettent à réfléchir à un problème Jacob.  
**Jacob**:Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir affecté avant à cette mission alors??  
**Hammond**:Son fils était malade, elle vient de rentrer de vacances 3 jours avant son équipe.  
**Jack**:Comme Carter je vous le disais bien!!

Ils s'étaient dirigé vers la salle d'embarquement tout en discutant, en entrant le major Nichols les attendait déjà. Hammond donna l'ordre de composer les coordonnées de la planète. Quelques secondes plus tard ils entraient dans le vortex et réapparaissaient de l'autre côté.

Tous trois rejoignirent le reste de SG1.

**Daniel**(sans se retourner):Alors Jack?  
**Jack**:J'ai ramené du renfort.

Sam, Daniel et Teal'c se retournèrent simultanément.

**Teal'c**(signe de tête):Général Carter, Major Nichols.  
**Daniel**:Content de vous voir ici, Jacob, Meg.  
**Sam**:Merci…

Elle ne dit rien de plus.

**Daniel** :On a réussi à isoler la plupart des cristaux, il nous en reste en tout 5 à déterminer…(les désignant du doigt)…Jacob savez vous si Selmac les connais ?

Jacob laissa son symbiote prendre la parole.

**Selmac** :Ces trois là me sont totalement inconnus, les autres oui je les connais.  
**Jack** :C'est déjà ça de pris, espérons que mon pote Thor…(immense lumière blanche puis O'Neill disparu)…les connaîtra. Thor ! !Je ne pense pas que cela soit utile de vous rappeler que je déteste quand vous faites cela ? ?  
**Thor** :Heureux de vous revoir O'Neill.  
**Jack** :Vous avez pu vous libérer finalement ? !  
**Thor** :Pour très peu de temps je le regrette O'Neill.  
**Jack** :Alors vous pouvez aider Carter avec tous ces cristaux ?  
**Thor** :Oui O'Neill je connais l'utilité de ces cristaux.

A ce moment là, un Asguard apparaît sur l'écran s'adressant à Thor dans leur langue.

**Jack** :Je vous dérange peut être ?

L'asguard disparu

**Thor** :Je suis désolée O'Neill mais je dois vous renvoyer immédiatement.  
**Jack** :Hey et Carter ?  
**Thor** :Dîtes au Dr Jackson qu'il connaît la réponse.  
**Jack** :Quoi ? ? ?

Malheureusement il venait de réapparaître dans le temple.

**Teal'c** : Que vous à dit Thor O'Neill ?

Jack hésita une seconde, son regard allait de Sam à Daniel.

**Jacob** :Jack ? ?  
**Jack** :Il a dit que Daniel avait la réponse !  
**Tous**(sauf Teal'c bien sur qui lui avait un sourcil levé) :Quoi ? ? ! !  
**Jack** :A non ça je viens de le dire.  
**Daniel** : J'aurai la réponse ? ?

Il regardait Sam.

**Meg**: Suite à votre ascension Daniel.  
**Daniel** : Mais les anciens ne m'ont laissé aucune de leurs connaissances, j'ai déjà du mal à me souvenir de certaines choses.

Jack lança un regard à Daniel qui en disait long sur son point de vue de la situation actuelle.

**Daniel** :Quoi ? ?C'est la vérité Jack ! !  
**Jack** :Je le sais DANIEL ! !Mais il y a une autre manière de le dire ! !

Tous deux avaient haussé le ton sans pour autant s'en rendre compte, la fatigue de ces derniers jours et les circonstances n'arrangeaient rien.

**Jacob** : Messieurs ! !

Ils s'arrêtèrent tout net et regardèrent Jacob.

**Selmac** : Nous pourrions utiliser notre stimulateur de mémoire ?  
**Daniel** :Allez y ! !  
**Sam** :Daniel, nous n'avons pas la certitude que cela fonctionnera et puis poussé à son maximum cet appareil est extrêmement douloureux.  
**Daniel** :Ne vous en faites pas pour moi Sam…Selmac allez-y.

Jacob l'avait déjà dans la main, il s'approcha de Daniel lui fixa le minuscule appareil sur la tempe. Ce dernier grimaça sentant la douleur. Puis Jacob l'activa le positionnant à la moitié de sa puissance.

**Jacob** :Je ne l'ai mit qu'à la moitié, nous verrons plus tard comment cela évolue.  
**Jack** :Vous vous trimbalez tout le temps avec ces choses sur vous ? ?  
**Jacob** :Je l'ai pris pensant qu'il pourrait effectivement servir sur le Dr Jackson mais il me fallait son accord avant toutes choses.

Ils prirent à nouveau place autour du cercle, Jack regarda sa montre et constata qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'une heure avant le couché du soleil. Il leur faudrait également une 20aines de minutes pour remettre les vitraux dans l'ordre initial.  
Jack programma sa montre. Puis il regarda tour à tour ses coéquipier. Selmac parlait avec Daniel essayant de lui faire ressurgir la connaissances des anciens. Nichols et Carter discutaient des différentes possibilités concernant la disposition des cristaux et Teal'c regardait…Jack.

Les minutes passaient et ils n'avaient toujours pas avancé. Jack s'impatientait de plus en plus, et le major Nichols essayait tant bien que mal de faire garder un espoir à Sam.  
25 minutes plus tard, Jack ne tenait plus en place.

**Jack** : Alors, Daniel ? ? ? ?Jacob pourriez vous augmenter ce fichu truc ? ?  
**Sam** : Mon colonel ! !  
**Daniel** :Ne vous en faites pas Sam tout va bien.

Il dit cela en cachant une grimace.

**Jacob** :Le Dr Jackson me l'a demandé il y a déjà 10 minutes Jack.  
**Jack** :Haaaa !

Teal'c venait de relire les traductions de Daniel.

**Teal'c** :Daniel Jackson, il est question ici de lumière et d'obscurité n'est ce pas ?  
**Daniel** : Effectivement, il n'est question que de cela d'ailleurs tout le temps.  
**Teal'c** : Pourrait-il y avoir un rapport entre le soleil et la lune ?  
**Daniel** :Je ne sais pas…..(soudain il se mit à hurler)  
**Sam**(affolée) :Papa arrête cet appareil je t'en pris ! !

Jacob baissa la puissance de l'appareil puis le retira de la tempe de Daniel qui se tenait sa tête dans ses mains.

**Jacob** :Dr Jackson ?Est ce que ça va ?  
**Daniel** :Mieux maintenant !  
**Meg** :Que s'est-il passé ?  
**Daniel** :Je crois que les anciens ne veulent vraiment pas que je retrouve la mémoire, au moment où Teal'c a parlé de la machine j'ai eu des sortes de flash mais trop court pour que j'en comprenne la signification puis une énorme lumière blanche m'a aveuglé.  
**Meg** :Thor a pourtant dit que vous aviez la réponse.  
**Jack** :Personne n'a pensé que ça ne viendrait pas de son passé d'ancien mais de ces fichus inscriptions sur les murs ! ! Teal'c vous parliez de soleil et de lune. La première fois que nous sommes venu ici c'était la nuit n'est ce pas ?  
**Teal'c** :Effectivement.  
**Jack** :Bon la première fois la lune de cette planète tapait dans les vitraux et nous avons été rajeunis.  
**Daniel** :Je ne me souviens pas de ça.  
**Jack** :Bon alors supposons le ! !Daniel faites un effort ! !Pourquoi ne pas faire l'inverse ?  
**Sam/Major Nichols** :Ca se tient ! !

Jack sourit et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

**Jacob** :Trop facile.  
**Sam** :Justement ! Tous ces cristaux, vitraux que nous essayons à tous prix de déplacer….  
**Meg** :Oui ! !Une sorte de leurre afin de décourager des gens….comme nous. Impossibilité de trouver les fonctions de cette machine…  
**Sam** :Et également impossibilité de l'étudier !  
**Jack** :Très bien remettons tous ceci en place nous avons moins de 30 minutes de jour. Teal'c vous venez.  
**Daniel** :Attendez je suis d'accord avec Jacob et si cela produisait l'effet inverse sur Sam ?  
**Jack** :Daniel vous avez autre chose ? ? …(Silence complet.)…bien alors allons-y.  
**Meg** :Les 10 ans de moins réussissent bien au colonel.

Sam sourit pour la première fois depuis des heures, elle voyait enfin une lueur d'espoir.

**Jack** (venant de sortir du temple) :J'ai entendu Nichols ! !  
**Meg**(radio) :J'y comptais bien mon colonel ! !

Nouveau sourire de Sam, son amie était une des seules pouvant tenir tête au colonel. Elle avait les mêmes dons que Sam avec le même humour que Jack, mélange détonant. Le général en faisait souvent les frais.

**Daniel **:Ne devrions nous pas contacter le SGC et le Dr Fraiser ?

**Meg**: Je m'en charge.

Le major sortit de la petite pièce et se dirigea vers le DHD.

SGC.

**Hammond** :Des nouvelles major ?

**Meg**:Nous pensons avoir une solution général, pourriez vous demander au Dr Fraiser de nous rejoindre ? Si cela fonctionne nous vous recontacterons.

**Hammond** :Bien, bonne chance major.

**Meg: **Merci mon général.

La porte se désactiva. Hammond se dirigea vers son bureau et décrocha le téléphone.

**Hammond** :Dr Fraiser, ils sont sur le point de réutiliser la machine….oui vous partez d'ici 15 minutes.

P7B512.

Elle rejoignit le reste de SG1 et Jacob.

**Meg**:Janet arrive.

**Sam **: Merci…

Le silence pris place, Daniel étudiait ses notes avec Selmac.

**Sam **:Avec tout ça je n'ai même pas eu le temps de demander comment c'était passés tes vacances ? Warren va mieux ?

**Meg: **Beaucoup depuis que ses dents sont sortis.

**Sam **:A ça y est ??Faudra que je vois ça.

**Meg**:C'est marrant à chaque fois qu'on veut les voir il ne veut pas les montrer.

Sam ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant que Jack et Teal'c replaçait les vitraux.

Lorsqu'ils replacèrent le dernier morceau, le cercle se referma.

**Jack**(radio) :On redescent.

**Janet**: Combien de temps reste –t-il avant le couché du soleil?

**Sam**(regardant sa montre) :10 minutes.

**Jack**(entrant dans la pièce) :Et bien c'est le moment de vérité je crois.

**Daniel** :Jack je ne suis toujours pas sur que cela soit la bonne méthode.

**Jack** :On a plus beaucoup de temps…

**Sam** :Vous si mon colonel, c'est à moi de le faire.

**Teal'c** :Permettez major Carter que je test le premier ?

**Sam **:C'est gentil Teal'c mais comment allons nous voir en 10 minutes que cela à fonctionné ? La dernière fois il nous a fallu déjà 15 minutes pour nous endormir.

**Jack **:Et bien on a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

Il entra alors dans le cercle, la machine s'activa alors scanna Jack puis comme les premières fois une lumière le parcouru des pieds à la tête.

**Sam **:Mon colonel !!

**Jack:**Carter la couleur n'est pas la même non ?C'est bon signe ?

**Sam **:La première fois elle était bleue et là elle est plutôt rouge.

La machine s'éteignit à nouveau, Jack sortit du cercle.

**Janet **:Venez colonel.

**Jack **:Je me sens bien Doc.

**Janet** :Colonel !!

**Jack :** bien bien.

Ils sortirent, Janet avait apporté du matériel afin de procéder aux premiers examens.

**Janet** :Tout paraît ok.

**Jack **:Tant mieux.

Teal'c venait de sortir de la pièce.

**Jack** : C'est à votre tour !!

Janet examina Teal'c puis Daniel sans constater de problèmes apparent. Il ne restait plus que Sam..

**Jacob** :Sam ?

Elle respira un grand coup et entra dans le cercle. Elle en ressorti quelques secondes plus tard.

Janet fit de même qu'avec le reste de SG1.

**Janet** :Tout à l'air d'aller, nous devrions rentrer.

**Jack **:Vous avez raison Doc.

Ils rentrèrent au SGC, SG1 se dirigeant immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Le général les rejoignit immédiatement.

**Hammond **:Alors ?

**Janet** :Tout à l'air de s'être bien passé, il nous faut attendre maintenant.

SG1 était dans un lit relié à divers appareil, ce qui ne plaisait pas à Jack. Les 15 minutes étaient presque passé.

**Sam **:Je crois que je serais la première à rejoindre Morphée.

**Jack** :Commencez pas la fête sans nous Carter.

Mais Sam s'était déjà endormi. Jack et Daniel suivirent 2 minutes plus tard. Teal'c fut le dernier.

**Hammond** :Prévenez nous dès qu'ils se réveilleront docteur.

**Janet** :Bien général.

Jacob, Hammond et Nichols sortirent de l'infirmerie laissant Janet procéder aux différents examens.

Sam se réveilla la première, Janet était à son chevet. Elle avait à peine ouvert les yeux qu'elle s'asseyait dans son lit regardant ses mains puis Janet. Elle lui souriait.

**Janet** :Tout va bien Sam….tout est fini.

**Sam **:Vous en êtes sur ?

**Janet** :Certaine, vous avez de nouveau votre âge normal, vous avez arrêté de vieillir des votre âge actuel atteint. J'ai tout revérifié trois fois.

Sam se rallongea soulagée.

**Sam **:Et bien après tout ça, je serais pas contre des petites vacances !!

**Jack** :Quelqu'un a parlé de vacances ? Content de vous revoir Carter….alors vous verrez nos jours de congés d'un autre œil maintenant ?

**Sam **:Je crois que oui.

+ FIN DU FLASH BACK

**Teal'c**:Vous avez quelque chose O'Neill??

**Jack** :Non le bruit effraie les poissons !!

**Daniel** :Jack arrêtez de râlez et venez plutôt nous aider avec le BBQ !!

SG1 était réunis dans le chalet de Jack pour un week end détente. Ainsi que Janet, Cassandra, le major Nichols et son bébé. Jack avait réussi à faire venir son major et il en était content. Seulement elle avait accepté uniquement parce que tous le monde était là….comme d'habitude.

J'espère que ça vous à plu ??

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises c'est toujours constructif :o)

Celle ci date de 2004 déjà


End file.
